


The Strings We Attach

by kwrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, PWP with a side of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites/pseuds/kwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak knows that sleeping with the boss's son goes against the rules of her summer internship at Queen Consolidated in about a hundred different ways. She knows, but it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh brother. This story began with a tweet from /olicitykisses about Intern!Felicity sleeping with the boss's son. I decided to pick it up and run with it for her. What started out as an idea for one shot smut, turned into a multi-chapter fic (as these things so often do). But don't get me wrong... I still categorize this as smut with a side of plot ;)
> 
> This story is almost completely finished, minus some last minute additions and editing. Updates will be regular, so expect to see a new chapter every 3-4 days. A big thank you to everyone who has been sideline cheerleading for me on this one, and to Aubrey (aubvi) and Essy (simplyfragile) for beta work and general awesome.

 

 

**Late September 2015**

“We really need to stop meeting like this.”

Felicity snorted. “No, _you_ need to stop hunting me down at the office. You know, where I work? The concept might seem foreign to you since you still don’t have a job and all, but your name _is_ on the building so that should be helpful.”

He only grinned in response and she watched as he stood up, tucking the rumpled shirt back into his pants, the zipper unbearingly loud in the silence of the small conference room. He knew, just as well as she did, that she loved when he stopped by the office.

“But if I had a job, I wouldn’t be able to come here.” Pressing a quick kiss to her lips he adds, “and you know how much I enjoy coming… by.”

Her look was nonplussed in response and he winked, squeezing her hand and touching his lips to hers in a soft kiss before he disappeared from the room. Her head sunk to the wooden table, and she groaned internally. The past month with Oliver had been amazing, she couldn’t deny it. She was as active a participant as he was. But still, she was waiting on baited breath for the day it all blew up in their faces.

She had known this had disaster written all over it ever since the first time she had set eyes on Oliver Queen. For as inevitable as her and Oliver were, the other shoe dropping on them was even more so.

It had started with a simple glimpse.

Five seconds of shared eye contact that had Felicity swearing she would never entertain the idea. Ever. It was the biggest cliche in the book and she had worked way too hard to get this internship. Throwing it away for a man, no matter how infuriatingly good looking he was or how blue his eyes were as they sparkled back at her, was out of the question.

No, Felicity Smoak would not do something like that.

To her credit, she managed to keep that promise to herself for five long days.

* * *

 

**Day 0 - September 2nd, 2015**

“Felicity, I need that write-up on my desk before lunch. And if you want to grab a coffee on your way up, I wouldn’t be displeased.”

She managed an affirmative reply, but her eyes were rolling as soon as her supervisor was out of sight. Normally she had it pretty good with her internship when it came to Ray. Not many people could say that, she supposed. She had heard the coffee-fetching nightmares and boring clerical work of her peers. But Ray’s mood could turn at the blink of an eye and he knew just how much it grinded Felicity to bring coffee to anyone. He did it just to rile her up and even though she knew it, she still couldn’t help but feel a tick of ire every time it happened.

“Coffee for me sounds pretty good though.” She muttered, clicking her desktop to sign out and heading towards her favorite area in the building. As an intern to the Vice President of the Applied Sciences department, Felicity had some perks. Her favorite perk being the incredibly well-stocked coffee lounge and cafe on the 25th floor.

Entering, she smiled at her favorite barista behind the counter in greeting and got in line. Pulling out her phone, she was momentarily lost to her favorite gadget until a rough laugh broke her out of her musings.

Looking up, her field of vision was filled with Oliver Queen. The son of Queen Consolidated’s CEO, her top boss’s son, Oliver was something of a legend, you could say. She had never met him herself, but he frequented the news sources in Starling so often, she felt like she had.

A heavy partier and proclaimed casanova in his younger days, Oliver had finally returned home from his fourth college two years ago with a Bachelor’s degree in hand. Now twenty-six, he certainly seemed to be less in the spotlight, a little more mature and a bit more grown-up. For some reason he hadn’t taken the job waiting for him at Queen Consolidated yet, but she assumed that having a billionaire trust fund meant he didn’t need to be in any type of rush.

He was laughing at something the barista had just said and she took a moment to study him. But god, he was attractive. She’d always known it, sure, but in this case? The pictures truly did not do him justice. She had just decided that the five o’clock shadow was really working for her in ways she didn’t want to expand upon when his gaze focused on her.

Her mouth opened slightly out of her own accord and her stomach clenched. Something dark and heady passed between them as she stared steadfastly back at his darkened gaze, neither of them making any move to look away. She was almost positive she’d be unable to even if she tried. His stare was so.... penetrating. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and her skin too tight for her body. It was wholly unsettling and unbearingly _exciting_.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, his gaze flickered slightly and a small grin pulled at the corners of his lips. He took a sip of his coffee, shot her a wink, and then was gone.

_Oh boy._

“Felicity?” Her gaze swung back to the barista who looked at her amusedly. “I’ve been calling your name for the last thirty seconds. Do you want the usual?”

_This was trouble._

* * *

 

**Day 1 - September 3rd, 2015**

Shooting her laptop a glare, she huffed in frustration. Ever since setting eyes on Oliver _goddamn_ Queen, as she had taken to calling him in her head, she’d been distracted. Being distracted made her angry. She wasn’t this girl, the one whose focus was swept away so easily because of an attractive man. No, she was the type of girl who chose books over men and computers over bars. She was twenty-one years old and she knew she had accomplished more in her years than most people her age had.

But here she was, twenty-four hours later, and the memory of his hot gaze was still at the forefront of her mind.

No, it could never happen. _Would_ never happen. Even if Felicity thought Oliver would be at all interested in her, he was the boss's son for godsake. Why was she even entertaining the thought of this?

“Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes…,” she murmured, still distracted. Then she looked up, and her stomach dropped. “No! I mean, yes. Yes, I’m Felicity Smoak. How can I uh- how can I help you?”

He laughed. “Are you always this jumpy?”

“Only on days that end in ‘y’.” She smiled, fighting her internal urge to smack him. What was he _doing_ here?

He grinned back at her. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

She snorted. “Of course, I know who you are. You’re Oliver Queen.” Smooth.

His eyebrow raised. “My reputation precedes me, huh?”

“Well, that, and your name is on the side of the building at which I work.”

“Mmmhm.” He leaned against the corner of the doorway and Felicity wanted to scream in frustration. The way his leather jacket stretched across his arms was really not fair. She felt the familiar heat from yesterday creep over her, flushing her chest and tightening her breath. _Why was he still here?_

Seconds pass and all that remains between them is silence. “So, again, I’ll ask… what can I do for you, Mr. Queen?” she sighed.

“Oliver.” His response was immediate before he stepped closer to her desk. “And… have lunch with me.”

Her mouth opened. “What?”

“Have lunch with me.”

And Felicity wanted to, too. She wanted to make a stupid, irrational decision for once and go out with her infuriatingly attractive boss’s son. But…

“No.”

He looked astounded. She suspected it was one of the first times Oliver Queen had ever heard the word ‘no’ from a woman before.

His mouth opened and closed once, twice. “Why not?”

“I don’t think it would be appropriate.”

He was confused. “How so?”

“You’re the son of my boss, Oliver. I mean, this is technically an internship and I’m only making a minimal stipend but _still_. I worked really hard for this spot and I can’t risk it on a whim because an incredibly handsome billionaire invited me out to lunch.”

“Incredibly handsome, huh?”

“Of course _that_ is what you would take from that.”

He smiled, looking entirely too amused for someone who had just been turned down. “I have to look at the bright side when being rejected, don’t I?”

She opened her mouth to respond but he kept going.

“I get that, Felicity. And I know you don’t know anything about me besides what you’ve heard of my… past reputation. And I get that this is an important opportunity for you, too. I also get that I felt something… well… _something_ yesterday. When I saw you. And I also know that I’m not going to give up until you at least go to lunch with me.”

“Oh.”

He smiled again. “See you later, Felicity Smoak.”

_Oh._

* * *

 

**Day 2 - September 4th, 2015**

Day two.

Day two of Oliver _goddamn_ Queen dominating her thoughts. It wasn’t difficult. Her job, well - internship, was so painstakingly easy that she could probably do the majority of it with her eyes closed. This left a lot of free time for thoughts. For embarrassingly naughty thoughts that had Oliver featured front and center.

These thoughts weren’t like her. Desks and dark closets - they meant nothing to her world. But ever since her world had collided with his, it seemed all bets were off.

And how could she be blamed for falling for the charms that probably half of Starling City had already done? _Okay, that’s kind of gross. Let’s not go there._

She heard footsteps approaching and she looked at the clock. 11:59am. Somehow, she already knew who was about to round the corner and she groaned. She hadn’t quite believed him yesterday when he said he wouldn’t give up. He could have any girl in the city. Why would he choose her? He probably had expected her to chase after him, to tell him to wait. Felicity Smoak didn’t chase after any man, but she wasn’t sure how resilient she would be able to stay when it came to him. She had never felt this level of attraction before. Had never been this turned on by the mere _sight_ of a man.

Oliver turned the corner just as the clock struck noon and she shook her head in exasperation at him, only receiving an amused grin in response.

“Don’t you have better things to do with your time than torture QC interns?”

He pouted. “Am I torturing you?”

She only stared.

“I have… hobbies. I invest here and there.” That actually surprised her. She thought for sure he spent his days sleeping and… well she wasn’t quite sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t anything productive. “It leaves me with a bit of free time. Which I’m choosing to spend here. With you.”

“You’re not spending time with me. I thought I made this clear yesterday.” She retorted.

“Felicity, you know it’s only a matter of time before you cave and let me take you out for lunch.”

The nerve of this man. “That’s not true.” _Frack, it was probably so true._

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just have lunch with me. No one would think anything of me taking you to lunch. I technically have stock in the company… it would just be a friendly lunch between co-workers.”

“Except you don’t actually work here.” She had to stay strong. One step in the wrong direction…

“I’m not above begging, Felicity.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. “Why would you want to have lunch with someone who so clearly does not want to join you?”

If anything, his grin only grew wider. “Because I know that you do.”

“And how do you know that?” Her fingers tightened nervously into the palm of her hand.

She knew immediately that it was the wrong question to ask. His blue eyes glittered back at her in amusement. She had walked right into the trap he had set for her. He moved closer to her desk, leaning over the top of it, his hands perched on the mahogany wood. She gulped.

“Because your pupils dilate every time we’re in the same vicinity, Felicity. Because you protest and pretend to hate my shameless flirting, but inside you secretly love it. Because right now,  your fingernails are pushing into your hand so tightly they’re probably going to leave little half-moon crescents.” He breathed the last part, but Felicity… Felicity wasn’t so sure she herself was close to breathing, but he continued, “And lastly, because I know that despite your arguing and your refusals, you would rather leave those crescent marks in my shoulders as I take you over this desk.”

She couldn’t help the slight whimper that left her and as Oliver pulled away, she saw that his pupils were dilated, just as she was sure hers mirrored his own.

He held her eyes for a long moment before his lips pressed softly to her cheek and held, her mouth opening as she fought for air that felt impossible to reach.

“But I can wait. I’m patient.”

* * *

 

**Day 3 - September 5th, 2015**

Oliver didn’t come by her desk that day.

Felicity had stared at the clock with dread in her stomach as it hit noon. Then 1pm. And finally 2pm before she realized that maybe he wasn’t coming by. Had he given up? Lost interest?

He had certainly seemed interested yesterday, and she… well she had left work, stopped at the grocery store for a bottle of her favorite Cabernet Sauvignon and had immediately high tailed it home for a few glasses and some alone time.

It positively grated her that everything he had said was correct, that he had gotten under her skin so completely and so quickly. After waking up just as frustrated as she had been the past two days, she had spent the morning day dreaming. Wondering… could it _really_ hurt to join him for lunch once? To maybe… _sleep_ with him just once? That was clearly his M.O., she couldn’t imagine Oliver Queen wanting more than one time with anyone. It wasn’t something that Felicity did very often… or well, ever. But he had stirred up something inside of her and she couldn’t help herself. She was actually considering it.

It was just lunch, right? She couldn’t lose her internship for going out to lunch with him. No one would be of the wiser. If lunch went well… well she could see where it led.

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what she was thinking anymore. But that’s where her stupid, Oliver Queen-hormones had taken her. To a place where she was actually considering a one night stand with her boss’s son.

But then Oliver didn’t show up.

At first, she was relieved.

Then she was confused.

And then she was pissed off.

She just didn’t want to think about _why_ she was so angry.

* * *

 

**Day 4 - September 6th, 2015**

“Hi, beautiful.”

“So, you’re back.” Felicity continued typing her report, refusing to allow her eyes drift up to the doorway. He couldn’t just show up here after not coming by yesterday and expect everything to be copacetic. _He doesn’t owe you anything, you didn’t even want him to come by._

Ugh. She didn’t want to be this petulant girl. Maybe her period was around the corner. That would explain her mood swings and virulent hormones when it came to him.

“Sorry, I had a lunch date with my mother. It was inescapable, no matter how much I wanted to be… elsewhere. I brought you a conciliatory gift.” Despite herself, she looked up. Oliver was closer to her desk again, and she met his eyes before looking down to see the coffee he had placed on it. “Vanilla cream and two sugars, right?”

Her brow furrowed. “How did you know that?”

“I may have bribed the barista to tell me your usual order.” He was smug. It was infuriating.

“Oh. Well, thanks. I guess.” She took a sip of the coffee, sighing. She really did love her coffee.

He was staring at her expectantly. “So… did you miss me?”

“No.”

He laughed. “You’re lying.”

“Am not.” A smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she fought to tamper it down.

“Yes, you are. Your brow is doing a weird something.”

Her hand moved up to her brow before she yanked it back down. “So?”

“So, admit that you missed me.” He paused. “Or accept my lunch offer.”

“Okay.” He started to smile, thinking he had finally worn her down. “I missed you.”

He groaned pitifully. She smiled. “C’mon, Felicity! Just put me and yourself out of our misery. One hour at Table Salt is all I ask for. If you have a bad time, I’ll never bother you ever again.”

She contemplated. This was what she had wanted, right? This was the conclusion her crazy mind had come to the other day. She could do lunch with him. What was the worst that could happen?

“Fine. _One_ hour. But I’m meeting you there. No one needs to see us leaving here together. And you’re paying.”

The grin that stole across Oliver’s face was enough for Felicity to know that she had made the right choice. Well, probably. Okay, most likely it was the worst choice she had made all year. But he really was rather cute, wasn’t he?

“Oh thank god. I thought you were never going to say yes. I could tell my dad was beginning to get suspicious as to why I’ve been dropping by so often.”

Her stomach dropped. “What!”  Was he kidding? That was exactly what she was afraid of.

He waved his hand. “Relax. He probably just thought that I was considering taking a job here. He’s been trying for years. Don’t worry. You’re not going to regret this! 12pm. I’ll see you there, beautiful.”

He smiled again and then was gone before she could change her mind.

_Shit._

* * *

 

**Day 5 - September 7th, 2015**

She needed to leave the office in an hour and she was ashamed to admit that she was nervous. All jokes and flirting from the past five days aside, this was Oliver Queen. What were they even going to talk about? They had nothing in common. He was a rich playboy who was five years older than her, and she was an MIT graduate who loved computers and science a little too much.

This was going to be a nightmare.

Despite all of this, she found herself in the bathroom fixing her makeup and smoothing down the red dress she had chosen to wear to work today. Right, the dress. It was a little… out of the ordinary from what she normally wore. She wore dresses from time to time, sure. But her typical work outfit consisted of an oxford blouse and skirt. Classic and conservative. This dress was a little tighter, a little shorter, and she felt like it screamed “Oliver Queen’s latest flavor”, but with a little more class. Not that she had been dressing for him.  

_If I can survive three years of MIT’s progressive study program, I can certainly survive an hour with Oliver Queen in a public setting._

Driving across the city, her mini cooper felt smaller than usual. Her mind drifted to the possibilities of the afternoon, still wondering why she was so nervous. It’s not like he could bend her over the white table cloth in the middle of the dining room. _But that did have possibilities..._

Minutes later she was being led to a table by the maitre’d whose eyes had lit up in recognition and if she wasn’t wrong, a little bit of jealousy at the name of her lunch date. She fought the feeling of female satisfaction that brought up in her.

Nearing the table, she watched Oliver stand to greet her. He was dressed in navy slacks and a white button down that was open at the neck. She felt her mouth go dry and wondered again how she was going to make it through an entire lunch across the table from him. Reaching the table, he embraced her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and drawing back slowly, his scruff sliding across the expanse of her cheek. Goosebumps erupted on her arm and she smiled shakily as he pulled out the chair for her to take a seat before returning to his own.

“You look beautiful.”

Her heart swelled before she reminded it to take a seat and shut up. “Thank you. You look very… nice, too.”

He winked and took a sip of his drink. Small amount of a golden liquid. Whiskey. She shook her head. It wasn’t even 1pm.

“What?” He must’ve caught that.

She nodded to the drink in his hand. “A little early, don’t you think?”

He laughed. “You’ve never had a drink at lunch before? We really need to introduce you to this little thing called fun. Besides… I’m a little nervous. Sue me.”

“You? _You_ are nervous?”

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

She gestured wildly towards him. “You’re Oliver Queen.” Was all she came up with.

“And?”

“And you’re… a charming billionaire who has certainly gone out with his fair share of women. I’m sure you’ve had hundreds of lunches with hundreds of women.” So, she hoped it wasn’t really hundreds, but she had a point to make.

He considered her words, his glass rolling around in his hand, the liquid sloshing in the small tumbler. “None of them have been you, though.”

She shot him a doubtful stare. “You don’t even know me, Oliver.”

He nodded. “But I want to.”

“Why?” was her immediate response.

He was quiet for a moment. “I told you the other day, Felicity. I felt, I _feel_ , something different when I look at you. And honestly? It might just be the ridiculous attraction that exists between us,” he stopped to throw her a killer grin, “But all I know is that I really want to find out. Don’t you?”

Felicity felt like a live wire. Everything that Oliver said was painfully true. His words of acknowledgement of their situation only served to heighten her response to him. She felt the energy between the two of them crackle as they sat across from each other. She licked her lips, searching for words that were not there.

“Oliver…,” she started.

He looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”

* * *

 

They made it to the manager’s office of Table Salt before they broke. Oliver’s eyes had darkened impossibly at her declaration before he finished his drink in one swill, stood up and grabbed her hand. Stopping only to slip a bill into the hand of the manager, he led her directly to the office where he now had her pressed up against the door.

She guessed being a Queen really did have its perks.

Her inner monologue was cut short by the feeling of his soft lips dragging up her neck, his hands digging into her thighs as he nudged her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. It brought her in direct contact of him and she could feel just how excited he was, his length pressing into her insistently.

“Oliv- uhhh...”

His lips left the expanse of her neck to capture her lips once again, cutting her off and she moaned into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on her lower lip. She could feel the warm ache settling in her below and knew if she didn’t get this out now, she would lose herself in him and the opportunity to set the ground rules.

Biting his lip back, she took advantage of his surprise to pull her lips away from his, ignoring his mild protest. “Oliver, wait. Just wait.”

He groaned, pushing his hips into hers. “I don’t want to wait.”

Her hips pushed back automatically in response and she gasped as his hardness hit her just right _there_. She shook her head. “No, no. Just, stop.” He stilled then, and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, both fighting to catch themselves. “This… this is all happening really quickly and I just want to set down one rule.”

His head pulled back from her neck to look her in the eye, prompting her to speak.

“This only happens today. Here. Just this one time. We… It can’t be anything more than this. If you’re okay with that, then we’re good to… proceed.”

He stared back at her unblinkingly before something passed through his eyes. If she was honest, it almost looked a little like disappointment. It passed quickly enough, however, and before she knew it, the smug Queen grin was back on his face.

“Of course, Felicity. Just today. What else would it be?”

She ignored her own pang of disappointment. Nodding, she smiled and rubbed her hips into him. “Good. So, what are you waiting for?”

She didn’t have to wait much longer. Seconds later he had her lips tangled back in his own, his hands pushing the fabric of her dress higher and higher up her legs, until it sat tangled at her waist. The feel of him there, hitting her over the lace of her underwear was enough to make her swear, her nails digging into the tops of his shoulders.

He moaned in response and she felt him grow longer against her. How that was possible, she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t going to complain.

“I knew the moment I saw you that one day you would be digging your nails into me.” He breathed a laugh against her neck, his hips beginning a rhythmic movement against her.

“God, shut up.”

“Never.”

She dug her fingers in harder, smiling satisfactorily at his slight hiss of pain. He gave her a dark, predatory look before his torso pushed her further into the door, almost to the point of pain. She was about to question him before she realized his hands had moved down to his pants, working to free himself. He was keeping her up against the door solely with his body and for some ridiculous, _archaic_ reason, it was one of the hottest things she had ever been a part of. Not many men had that kind of strength.

She looked down, trying to catch a glimpse of him but there wasn’t a slip of space in between their bodies. She heard a crinkle of plastic and then, “Open your mouth.” Later, she’ll wonder why she didn’t even question him before her mouth automatically opened at his command. Right now, the slide of the condom package into her mouth kept her quiet. She bit down, holding it in place.

His pants hit the floor seconds later. He ran a finger up and down her slit, and she groaned as he spread her juices. She was so - “You’re so wet for me, baby.” Yeah. One finger slipped in and began pumping into her, her hips rising just slightly to meet it. She needed more, wanted to ask but could only whimper around the object in her mouth.

A second finger joined in, pushing into her tight channel. Her eyes tightened, and she watched Oliver as he watched his fingers pumping into her. His mouth was opened slightly, his lips gleaming with a mixture of sweat and saliva. The sight alone caused a singular spasm around his fingers and his eyes only grew darker.

His fingers withdrew then, and she moaned in protest before her mouth was suddenly freed, his hands ripping eagerly at the plastic package. Seconds later he was positioned at her entrance, moving in just a little before withdrawing. He repeated this twice before she couldn’t take another second.

“Oliver, Oliver, _ohhhh_. Stop teasing, please.”

His eyes gleamed back at her before he took her mouth in a bruising kiss, pouring into it every inch of lust that had been between the two of them since they had met just five days ago. Then he pushed into her with one rough, swift thrust.

“Oh, _god_.”

It was a simultaneous response. Hers soft, his rough. Both desperate.

Oliver had to stop himself, holding himself still within her and she watched his jaw tick, fighting to find his control. He took a steady breath, eyes locked on her before his hips began moving. He started slowly, a gentle rock into her. His hands drifted up her sides, before pushing her arms up above her head and holding her wrists together.

“Fuck, Felicity. You look so good like this. Pushed up and held in place around me.”

His name was all she could manage to breath out in response. His hips had begun speeding up, his hands tightening around hers almost to the point of pain. She felt stretched to the brim and all she could think was that she wanted, needed _more_.

“Oliver, harder. Please.”

His hips sped up, slamming into her with so much force that for a second, she envisioned the door breaking behind them. It didn’t, of course, but the guttural moan that left her lips as his cock hit her in just the right place drew a growl out of Oliver. Nothing, _no one_ had ever felt this good before.

“That’s right, Felicity. Unghh, yes, come on baby. Are you close? _Please_ tell me you’re close.”

“Mhhm, ah - yes. I just need, ah, a little more…” One hand left the place above her head, sliding in between their bodies. His middle finger pushed at her lips, teasing her clit and she groaned out, pushing her hips up into the friction. It flicked once, twice before she felt the blood rush her, the tingling in her toes moving up as she tightened around him in euphoria.

Her walls clenched rhythmically around him and her moans mixed with his strangled grunt, his hips pulling back before pushing into her mindlessly, over and over again before he pulsed,  releasing into her.

She felt the tingles of a second, smaller orgasm pull out of her with his own release and she sighed into his neck, allowing herself to lick at the sweat that had accumulated on him. His other hand left its place above her head and she felt both arms wrap around her waist as he continued to pump slowly into her, riding out the rest of their storm.

After a few seconds he stilled and they stood in silence, wrapped around each other.

“Wow.” He finally breathed out.

She chuckled. “That about covers it.”

His arms loosened and he helped her slowly slide down his body, his hands tightening around her waist when she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. “You okay? I can carry you. Although I’m not sure how the rest of the restaurant would feel about it.”

“Shut up, I’m fine.”

He smiled back at her. She wanted to remember how he looked right now. Eyes still dark, pupils blown huge and _happy_. But these were dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that had no place in a one night, or rather, one day stand.

His next words had her wondering if he could read her thoughts. “It seems almost criminal that this be the only time we do this.” he muttered.

“Oliver…” She couldn’t let this happen. She needed to be smart.

He sighed, bending down to pull his pants back up around his waist. “I know. I know. Just this once.”

Her stomach dropped. “Hey, if… you know, if the situation were different…”

“I get it. Believe me, I get it. It’s just another part of being a Queen, right? It always plays a role in everything.” He was frustrated. But she had made it perfectly clear what she was interested in, and he had agreed.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I told you what I was interested in and you agreed. I… I can’t deny that it wasn’t amazing. But that’s all it has to be. All it can be.” He stayed silent, eyeing her as she adjusted her dress and smoothed her hair back as best she could. “I need to get back to work. I’ll… see you later?”

He nodded, stepping aside for her to open the door. Her hand touched metal for only seconds before he whipped her around, taking her mouth in one last long, hard kiss. She hated the way her heart picked up, skipping quickly beneath her chest.

And then it was over. He pulled back, giving her one last look.

  
“See you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you SO much for the great response to this story. It's been one of my favorite stories to write and I had such a fun time with it. It's incredibly gratifying to see people are enjoying it. So... I decided to put up the chapter a little early. Also because we are all going to be shown to our death tomorrow with the midseason finale... lets try to cheer up before that happens, yeah? 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! :) Here we go...

**3 days later - September 10th, 2015**

The words blurred in front of Felicity’s eyes as she typed blindly on her laptop. She was sitting in one of the smaller QC board rooms taking notes during Ray’s conference call. Some people said multi-tasking was an impossible feat. But considering her fingers continued to fly across the keyboard as she listened to Ray speak about nanotechnology while at the same time, her mind pictured Oliver’s fingers sliding in and out of her? She said those people didn’t know what they were talking about.

It had been three days since she had left Oliver standing in the small manager’s room of Table Salt. Since he had pushed her against the door and thoroughly... _taken_ her. She couldn’t believe the best sex of her life had been with someone she couldn’t have. Just her luck.

If she had thought she had been distracted pre-sex with him, it was nothing compared to the levels of distraction she had found post-sex. Look at her. Referring to periods of time as pre and post sex, like she was in the middle of biblical history. She needed to get a handle on things, and quickly. It was her last month as a summer intern at QC and she needed to focus if she had any hope of receiving a full-time job offer at the end of it.

She listened gratefully as Ray finally wrapped the conference call. She was tired, and it was definitely time for lunch and coffee. She had been sitting still in her chair for far too long and her body was restless. Standing, she stretched happily, folding the computer under her arm and heading back for her desk. She figured she would drop her laptop off before heading over to the company cafe. She didn’t really have time for much else.

The feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket had her digging it out, her brow furrowing at the unfamiliar number.

_12:30pm_

_Lunchtime has become so dreadfully boring now that I’ve had you…_

_-OQ_

Oliver.

She came to a halt in the hallway, her stomach heavy. She stared down at her phone, willing the message to disappear. Wait…

_12:31pm_

_How did you get this number?_

_-FS_

__

_12:32pm_

_I have resources._

_-OQ_

__

_12:33pm_

_Explain._

_-FS_

__

_12:34pm_

_It’s my family’s company. It’s not difficult to get my hands on information._

_-OQ_

__

_12:34pm_

_I’m pretty sure owning stock in the company doesn’t mean you’re allowed to go through employee records, Oliver._

_-FS_

__

_12:35pm_

_Are you going to tell on me?_

_-OQ_

She scowled at her phone. Of course not. That would require someone knowing she was talking to Oliver Queen. That couldn’t lead to anything good. Resuming her walk towards her office, her attention moved back to her phone.

_12:36pm_

_What do you want, Oliver?_

_-FS_

__

_12:37pm_

_Lunch._

_-OQ_

__

_12:38pm_

_There are plenty of restaurants in Starling. I’m sure you won’t have any trouble finding one satisfactory to your liking._

_-FS_

__

_12:39pm_

_None of them are quite as satisfactory as you ;)_

_-OQ_

__

_12:40pm_

_Did you really just send me a winky face?_

_-FS_

__

_12:41pm_

_Felicity! Stop changing the subject. I want to see you._

_-OQ_

__

_12:42pm_

_Oliver, no._

_-FS_

__

_12:42pm_

_Yes._

_-OQ_

__

_12:43pm_

_NO._

_-FS_

__

_12:43pm_

_Why not?_

_-OQ_

__

_12:44pm_

_You know why. We said only once._

_-FS_

__

_12:44pm_

_No, YOU said only once. C’mon… you don’t want to see me even a little bit?_

_-OQ_

__

_12:49pm_

_That’s besides the point._

_-FS_

__

_12:50pm_

_No, that’s the only point._

_-OQ_

__

_12:51pm_

_It doesn’t matter. You’re my boss’s son. It’s not right._

_-FS_

__

_12:52pm_

_My dad is barely your boss, Felicity. Palmer is your supervisor._

_-OQ_

__

_12:52pm_

_Semantics. He’s the CEO, Oliver._

_-FS_

__

_12:53pm_

_I know that. My name’s on the building, remember?_

_-OQ_

__

_12:54pm_

_Please?_

_-OQ_

Felicity shook her head, eyes closing momentarily before she slid her phone into her pocket once more and headed towards the cafe. Why was he doing this? They had both agreed… no matter how grudgingly, to let this be. She needed him to let this be. Why couldn’t he go find another intern to torture? But even as she thought it, her mind filled with distaste at the idea.

The rest of her day slid by slowly and she fought tooth and nail with herself every hour to not text him back. She managed. Barely.

She continued her routine, closing up her desk at 5:30pm and heading towards the gym. She did this at least three times a week. The gym, the grocery store, dinner. Usually it was a routine that she enjoyed. Something that calmed her down after a long day of work.

But today, as she walked through all of the motions, her mind was never far from the unanswered message sitting in her back pocket. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised he hadn’t texted her again. He was nothing if not persistent.

It was two hours into her Doctor Who marathon that the ping of her phone sent her heart thudding. She stared at the phone for a minute, as if it would bite her. She weighed the option of leaving her phone in the other room, before realizing she would never be able to remain that far from her baby for that long. Sighing, she eventually picked it up and opened the new message.

_11:32pm_

_Look, Felicity. You don’t have to respond. I know that I said I’d leave you alone after our lunch if you had a bad time. But I don’t think you did. And I know that I agreed to only one time. But I can still feel how tight you were when I pushed into you for the first time and how you clenched around me so sweetly as you moaned my name._

_-OQ_

She gasped, her breath speeding up and feeling her thighs tightening in response. She had a brief flash of their time together, the feeling of the door pressing into her back as Oliver pressed into the front… _God_.

Who knew Oliver Queen had such a way with words? Although, when it came to sex, she wasn’t sure there was anything he wasn’t good at it. _Asshole_. Her phone pinged again.

_11:34pm_

_One time with you wasn’t enough. Can you really say you disagree?_

_-OQ_

She took a deep breath. She knew the next move was going to be a mistake. Knew she was opening the door to a hell of a lot more trouble. She knew, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted more, too. She was tired of denying it.

_11:37pm_

_No._

_-FS_

__

_11:38pm_

_It wasn’t enough._

_-FS_

__

* * *

 

**September 11th, 2015 - 11:45am**

Felicity chewed on the end of her pen as she considered the strange turn her life had taken. After her ridiculous, spontaneous admission, Oliver had simply texted her back ‘Sweet Dreams’. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She had finally offered up a piece of herself and all he had to say was good night?

Okay, so she was a little grumpy. Could anyone blame her? She had expected a little more out of him after she had practically declared she wanted another ride on the Oliver Queen train. _You must be this tall to ride!_ God, she was really going out of her mind, wasn’t she? It was with that thought that her phone buzzed.

_11:46am_

_Meet me in conference room F on the 12th floor in 10 minutes._

_-OQ_

Her palms moistened and she looked down at her phone in trepidation. What did he have in mind? She had never even _been_ on the twelfth floor of their building. Her heart raced inside of her chest as she considered what she could be getting herself into. Fooling around with him was bad enough. Fooling around with him at the office _should_ be completely out of the question. But she couldn’t deny she was intrigued.

__

_11:47am_

_What do you have planned?_

_-FS_

__

_11:47am_

_You’ll see._

_-OQ_

_11:48am_

_This isn’t really the definition of discrete, Oliver._

_-FS_

__

_11:48am_

_I’m Oliver Queen. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I don’t do discrete very well._

_-OQ_

__

_11:49am_

_Oliver…_

_-FS_

_11:49am_

_See you soon._

_-OQ_

She huffed, exasperated. She was learning quickly that Oliver assumed he would get what he wanted all of the time. It was probably because he got what he wanted, all of the time. She felt a brief moment of hesitation, considering her actions once more before steeling herself. What was one more time? She could just one more time… right? _You’re a filthy liar, Smoak._

Smoothing her skirt down, she walked quickly to the elevator, looking around in paranoia, before realizing no one but her knew where she was going. _She_ barely knew what was waiting for her on the twelfth floor, let alone anyone else. Nor would they care.

Pushing the button quickly, she sighed in relief when no one else joined her for the ride down. She suspected she would not be quite so lucky on the way back up. She only had a second to think that she probably should have brought her small, travel make-up bag with her before the doors opened to the twelfth floor. It was a ghost town.

Looking around, she realized the floor was primarily a few small conference rooms, some supply closets and in the far right, she could see some printers. She wasn’t surprised to not see anyone around. QC had become an incredibly digitally-driven company, and many of their departments were completely paperless due to one of Robert Queen’s initiatives a couple of years ago.

She walked through, setting eyes on a small “F” on the conference room in the back corner. She made her way towards it quickly, hoping to get out of sight in the off chance that someone else showed up. How did Oliver even know about this conference room? Did he pull up blueprints of the entire building? She certainly wouldn’t have put it past him.

Opening the door, her throat tightened as she laid eyes on him for the first time in days. How was it that every time was like the first? Intense, and heavy and _oh._ He was headed her way, smile firmly planted on his face.

She blinked and then his arms were around her, kissing her soundly. God, he felt good. Finally letting go of the rest of her reservations, she pulled him closer to her, her hands sinking into his hair as she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him. One of his hands slid up to cradle her face, pulling back to place one more soft kiss on her lips before speaking.

“Hi.”

She laughed. “Hey there. How did you find this place?” He nipped at her lips and she laughed again, pushing him back.

“When I was younger, these rooms were used more often and my dad used to have me hang out down here when I came with him to work. Some people come in time to time for the storage, but they aren’t being put to use much anymore.”

“I didn’t even know this area was down here.”

He nodded, the smirk she was coming to know quite well firmly in place. “Exactly.”

“So, now that you’ve got me down here… what do you plan to do with me?” She loved teasing him. Couldn’t deny it. She loved the way his eyes darkened. Every. Single. Time.

He walked her back to the conference table, pressing her into it just slightly. “I told you… I wanted to have lunch.” Before she could say another word, he had dropped to his knees, his hands pulling at the waist of her skirt. Her mouth opened in a gasp, but she lifted her hips and pulled her shirt up in assistance, earning her a softer smile.

Sliding the fabric down and off, his eyes fastened on the red lace underwear she was sporting and she sent a prayer of thanks that she had decided to put them on this morning. His eyes surveyed her, moving down her thighs and over her legs, and finally down to the pink heels she wore. She was captivated, watching him watch her. His tongue swiped over his lips and she tightened below in anticipation, already feeling herself grow wet under his watchful eyes.

“I think we’ll leave the heels on, yeah?” He breathed.

“Uh-huh, okay.”

She startled at the first touch of his lips against her ankle. It was such an innocent spot, but the simple touch had her skin aflame. He moved slowly, his lips pressing, dragging and kissing up her calf, and to her knee, where he paid special attention to the side, biting softly at the underside before he moved back down to lift the other leg. She was a quivering mess by the time his lips reached her thigh.

His nose dragged up the inner curve of her thigh, barely touching her but driving her absolutely insane. He repeated the action on the other side, the whispering touch bringing her just to the edge of begging. But then his lips closed around her skin, sucking at the inner junction of her thigh and Felicity moaned, her hips rolling in response to the pressure.

He was going to leave a mark, and he knew it. The glittering of his eyes as he stared up at her from his place on the floor only affirmed her suspicion. He winked at her before pulling back, placing a soft, warm kiss on the spot before moving over to her other thigh.

“Oliver, please…” She wasn’t sure how much more of his teasing she could take. She was already on the edge and he hadn’t even touched her there yet.

He bit down softly and she yelped in response. “Shh. Don’t rush me, baby. You deserve to be savored.”

Right. Savored. Uh-huh, go full speed ahead.

His hands toyed with the edge of her panties, and he placed a kiss over the cloth, breathing her in with a soft groan before he started to drag them down her legs. Slipping them into his pocket, he took a second to stare at her. His eyes darkened further before he moved closer between her legs, pulling the right leg over his shoulder, leaving her completely open to him.

“God, you’re beautiful Felicity.” She whimpered in response. “And you’re always so wet for me. I fucking love it.”

She felt a moment of embarrassment because she was _really_ dripping, more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life. But then his fingers were separating her lips and then his tongue was just right _there_. He licked once, twice and then somehow, someway... the vibration of _his_ moan against her inner walls sent her spiraling into orgasm.

Her breath left her in heavy pants, and she couldn’t believe it. Neither could Oliver, if the look of surprise on his face was any indication. She had never orgasmed that quickly before.

“Did you just…” he breathed, groaning - his eyes darker than she had ever seen them, and then his head shot back down, going at her again with gusto. She gripped the edge of the conference table, her hips pushing up before a strong hand pushed them back down and stayed there, holding her down.

She sighed as his tongue licked up and down, back and forth. Whimpered as his tongue moved expertly, pushing in and out in a mimicry of sex. Her already swollen lips filled and swelled further with blood, and she strained against his hand, needing to move.

“Oliver, yessss… you feel so good. God, so good.”

His hands gripped her waist, fingers digging into her sides as he kept on, increasing the speed his tongue was moving at. His lips closed around her clit and she keened, her hands moving into his hair, pulling slightly.

“I don’t know how, Oliver. But oh god, I’m close again.”

He continued, encouraged by her breathy responses and pleasure at the feeling of her hands in his hair. Pulling back to lick at her clit, he spoke against her once again. “Your pussy was made for me, Felicity. Me. Don’t forget it.” And then he bit down softly on her clit. The blood roared in her ears as she fell apart, her juices slipping out of her as she came around his mouth once again.

He lapped at her softly as she came down, sucking in her taste and cleaning her up as best as he could. A minute later, when he felt her coming back to herself, he pulled back and stood up.

“Are you back with me?” His voice was rough, gritty with his own arousal.

Opening her eyes, she stared at him in wonder and the own traces of her leftover arousal. Then she pulled at his shoulders, bringing him to her. Her mouth sealed against his, and he moaned as she licked at his lips, her tongue moving in his mouth, tasting herself on him.

“God, Oliver… that was amazing.”

Smirking back at her, he nodded, his hands wrapping around her waist. “Do you see why once could never be enough? We’re explosive together, Felicity.”

She knew that. She had always known they would be. It was part of the reason she had fought so hard against it. Because she knew, now, in this moment, that neither of them would fight against it anymore. They would fall down this rabbit hole together, for as long as it lasted. She didn’t know how long it would go, but she knew there was no way it would end well.

“I know.” She said before moving her hands up to his neck and pulling his lips back down to her own. She loved kissing Oliver. And now that she had given herself permission to…. well she wasn’t going to stop herself.

Her hands slid down his chest, towards the hard length pressing into her. Cupping him, she had only a second to feel him before he was pulling her hands off of her.

“Not this time,” he said, although she could tell it pained him to do so.

Her brow furrowed. “What? Why?”

His eyes held a soft tenderness that she didn’t want to think about. “Because this was about you,” he responded, “And you have to get back to work.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh my god, what time is it? I was only supposed to take a short lunch. I have so much to do!”

“Breathe,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Then he crouched down, lifting her skirt off the ground and letting her step through it so it could be pulled back up to her waist. “I didn’t keep you too long. You came rather quickly. Twice.”

She rolled her eyes at the smug satisfaction in his voice, but he was right. And if Oliver Queen being right meant multiple orgasms for her… well, she would get over it and allow him to keep the arrogant attitude. She smoothed her skirt down, ensuring her shirt was tucked in properly.

After running her hands through her hair quickly, it hit her. “Wait, where is my underwear?”

He said nothing, opening the door to the conference room slowly. After ensuring their privacy, he turned back to her. “Well I guess today wasn’t _all_ about you,” and with a deliberate pat to his pocket, he left the room.

Her mouth opened as she watched him go, feeling totally and completely exposed underneath her skirt.

Oliver _goddamn_ Queen.

* * *

 

**September 11th, 2015 - 4:21pm**

Felicity sat at her desk, wondering if she would ever be able to get through more than two hours of work without being distracted. Oliver had essentially cemented said distraction for the day with the pilfering of her underwear. Everytime her she uncrossed and recrossed her legs, her thighs chafed together and she was transported back down to the 12th floor.

She was finishing one of her last reports for the day when her phone buzzed on the desk. Her lips curved into a grin as she picked up the phone.

_4:21pm_

_I can still taste you on my lips._

_-OQ_

__

_4:21pm_

_It’s delicious._

_-OQ_

__

She groaned at the picture his words left in her mind. He really didn’t play fair. But she no longer had to play fair either, did she? Smiling, she felt her excitement kick in as she realized she was really going to keep doing this. Fooling around with Oliver Queen.

_4:23pm_

_I know, I had a taste myself. But… I did miss out on tasting you._

_-FS_

__

_4:24pm_

_Shit, you don’t know how hard it was walking away from you, Felicity._

_-OQ_

__

_4:25pm_

_Oh, I could feel exactly how hard it was, Oliver._

_-FS_

__

_4:26pm_

_Felicity Smoak as I live and breathe… Are you… flirting with me?!_

_-OQ_

__

_4:27pm_

_Well, since we’re really doing this… I can have some fun of my own._

_-FS_

__

_4:29pm_

_Yeah? So you’re finally done fighting me on the inevitable?_

_-OQ_

__

_4:30pm_

_What’s the inevitable?_

_-FS_

__

_4:32pm_

_Me, inside of you. Often. Preferably every day._

_-OQ_

__

_4:33pm_

_My place? 8pm?_

_-FS_

__

_4:35pm_

_I’ll be there with bells on._

_-OQ_

__

_4:37pm_

_Don’t you need my address?_

_-FS_

__

_4:45pm_

_Oliver?_

_-FS_

__

_4:48pm_

_Uh… I might already have it._

_-OQ_

__

_4:49pm_

_Gotta run! See you tonight._

_-OQ_

__

She shook her head, marveling at his resourcefulness. She wanted to be angry, but she was only excited. Despite her misgivings about the situation, she was officially all in. All bets were off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**5 days later - September 15th, 2015**

Sitting in the Queen Consolidated cafeteria, Felicity wondered how she had gotten to this point. The point where a perfectly nice, intelligent man who was interested in the same things as she was, could sit across from her, having a complex scientific conversation and she was completely uninterested. Not only was she not interested, she was _bored._

“It was amazing, Felicity. We were really making a difference, y’know? The algorithm…” Cooper trailed on, but Felicity’s mind remained elsewhere.

She studied him, taking in the dark hair that hung over his forehead in soft waves, his bright eyes animated with the happiness that one found in discussing something they truly loved. It was a look Felicity knew lit her own features when she spoke about her passion for technology. He was an attractive man. But right now, the whole package looked wrong.

_When had billionaire playboys become her new type?_

__

Felicity took bites of her salad, hoping the small, polite smile was staying firmly on her face while he spoke. Moments later, she realized Cooper had stopped speaking and was looking at her expectantly.

“Oh! I’m sorry… what was the question?” she blurted.

He gave her a funny look. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “Sorry, I promise I’ve been listening to everything you’ve been saying… I’m just a little distracted. Work and all.” She shrugged. Hopefully that would be enough to deter him from prodding.  

He accepted it without further questioning, continuing to speak about some algorithm him and his friends had come up with in college. Felicity continued to tone him out, struggling not to roll her eyes when she caught the word ‘hacktivist’ being thrown around. _Really?_

Her phone started ringing, cutting Cooper off. She sighed gratefully before quickly snatching her phone off the table. She didn’t want to take the chance that he might see Oliver’s name flashing across her screen.

Picking up her phone, she nodded with an apologetic smile. “Sorry… I just need to take this.” He smiled back in understanding before standing up and heading back towards the food line.

“Oliver, it’s the middle of the day. Why are you calling me when I’m at work?” she answered.

He chuckled. “I have to say, I was hoping for a more enthusiastic greeting but I can’t really say I’m surprised.”

She smiled. “Sorry, your highness. Let me stop everything I am doing at work to bestow praise upon you.”

“Okay, now I don’t even know what you’re saying. Are you even speaking english?” Oliver deadpanned.

“You are ridiculous,” she laughed, “What’s up, Oliver?”

His voice was light, teasing. “Well, I had some free time to stop by and I’m at a certain somebody’s desk… and they’re not here. You can only imagine my disappointment.”

Felicity’s heart sped up with his words. _He was here_? She noted Cooper beginning to make his way back over to their table and turned to sit sideways in her chair, angling her body away from it. “You’re here?” she whispered.

“Yeah… why are you whispering all of a sudden? Where are you?”

“I’m at lunch.” she responded, eyeing Cooper out of the corner of her eye, “with a colleague.”

Oliver hummed. “Is said colleague a… man?”

“Possibly.”

“Is he… attractive?” his voice was light, teasing. She smiled, trying to figure out how she was going to politely make her way out of this one.

She looked over at Cooper who was eating fries and shooting her a confused glance. “Not really.” she said.

“Damn, poor kid,” Oliver chuckled, continuing, “Anyways, can you wrap up your lunch? I did travel all the way over here…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, without checking in to see what I was doing.” she laughed in exasperation, shaking her head at his antics. Despite Oliver’s shameless flirtation, Felicity had learned over the past couple of weeks that he was a bright and easy tempered man. And he was fun. _Too much fun_. “Where should I...meet you?” she added.

She always caved without much persuasion. Felicity had become entirely insatiable when it came to him. It would’ve concerned her, except she was almost positive that Oliver was just as feverish about her as well. Since they had started this _thing_ of theirs, she had heard from him every single day. Had seen him every single day. They were caught in a maelstrom that neither seemed inclined to end.

And even though the basic premise of their meetings - their time spent together - was on the physical side, they had begun spending time on other activities as well. Whether it was takeout after hours in her bed, shared time on her couch watching television, or drinks at happy hour that led to sloppy cab rides home, they were getting to know each other. It was beginning to worry her. For two people who had almost nothing in common, their personalities just clicked. They fit together seamlessly. That didn’t bode well for her _“thou shalt not develop feelings for Oliver Queen”_ stance on things.

“Get on the last east-side elevator. I’ll meet you on it in five.”

“What? What floor?” she questioned.

Oliver chuckled, his voice smooth. “No floor. Don’t worry about it. Just get on the elevator, Felicity.”

The phone clicked off in her ear and she pulled it away slowly, staring at it in confusion.

“Something the matter?” Cooper said, reminding her of his presence.

She looked up, sliding her phone back into her pocket and shaking her head. “No… no. Just something I forgot that I needed to take care of before lunch. Listen, I’m going to have to wrap this up a little early, but I had a nice time? See you later!” and with that, she stood up, ignoring Cooper’s look of astonishment at her quick departure.

Felicity chucked the rest of her salad in the trash can on the way out, making her way over to the east-side elevators. What was going on in Oliver’s head? They couldn’t really _do_ anything on the elevators. That was so far over the line, it erased the line. Laughed in the line’s face.

She looked at the arrows, wondering if she should even hit up or down. She groaned. This was ridiculous. How did he always talk her into these situations? _It never seemed to take much work…_ Looking around, she finally pushed the down arrow. What the hell, she thought.

A minute later the elevator doors opened with a ping, and Felicity stepped forward with a polite smile towards the woman already inside. _I’m going to kill Oliver._

“What floor?” the woman asked.

She paused. “Umm, twelve, please.”

 

The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor, letting the woman out. Felicity breathed a sigh in relief that no other passengers entered the elevator. It began sliding down further, Felicity growing more and more anxious with every level. She was ready to just get off and call him, putting an end to this game. But when the door opened on the twelfth floor, another passenger entered the elevator.

She sighed, pressing the button for the twenty-fifth floor. _Might as well go back up to my own floor before I call him to ream him out._ The man shot her a confused glance, and she figured he was probably wondering why a crazy woman was riding the elevator up and down. _Me too, buddy._

When the doors opened on the twenty-fifth floor, Felicity prepared to exit. Which of course is when Oliver appeared, mischievous grin in place on his handsome face. She shot him a murderous glare which only served to increase the width of his smile. He smiled politely at the man who exited the elevator and then walked in, pressing the button marked for the basement.

As soon as the doors closed, Oliver had her cornered in one end of the elevator. He leaned forward to kiss her but Felicity’s hand shot out, pushing his chest back. His pitiful frown was not going to deter her.

“Oliver!” she said, pushing him further back, “Aside from the fact that I want to smack you right now, we can’t do that here.”

“Why not? There’s no one else here but you and me...”

She sighed, point up at the ceiling. “Uh, the cameras?”

“You know,” he drawled, “I can’t lie. I had you pegged as more of a voyeur than this.”

Her cheeks pinked. Shaking her head at him, she took him by surprise when she then pushed him towards the other end of the elevator. His back hit the wall with a look of surprised delight and she smiled before leaning forward to kiss him.

His response was immediate, kissing her back with a fervent heat. After a moment he pulled back, his hands resting on her waist lightly.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what about the cameras?” Oliver said breathlessly.

She shrugged, looking up at him with an impish grin on her features. “The cameras would’ve caught us over there, yeah… but this corner has a blind spot.”

His brow raised. “And… you know this how?”

“Oliver, after the first week of… this,” she started, running her hands up and down his forearms, “I did some research into blind spots in some of the areas I figured us likely to be in.”

He laughed wholeheartedly, his shoulders shaking with the effort. “You looked up spots for us to mess around in? I l-... I knew you had it in you.”

She smiled in response, ignoring his stumble and subsequent tightening of his eyes that told her something he couldn’t have meant had almost come out of his mouth. Hoping to break the tension, she leaned forward to capture his lips once again. She felt like she couldn’t get enough of him. Oliver’s mouth tangled in her own, nipping at her lower lip before she opened her mouth, his tongue immediately diving in to taste and explore.

Felicity could hear the ticking of the floors as the elevator crept down the shaft, knew she should be cautious of the doors opening, but Oliver’s tongue was erasing every thought with each swipe and caress. She broke her mouth off from his at the feeling of his hand cupping her below.

“Oliver…” she gasped.

His mouth fell to her neck, kissing softly along the curve of her neck as he pressed down, the heel of his hand pressing against her and Felicity could feel the ache begin to bloom in her lower stomach.

Seconds later Oliver broke away, moving off of her. Felicity’s body tingled and she reached out a hand towards him, confused as to why he had taken away the pleasant heat of his body.

“Oliver, what…” she trailed off as the elevator door suddenly pinged open.

He said nothing, only grabbed her hand and pulled her out the double steel doors. Felicity looked around, realizing where they were. The basement. Where the server room lived. It was actually kind of genius.

She looked over at him, surprised. “The server room? How did you even know this was here?”

“You’re not the only one who did their research, Felicity.” he laughed, pulling her further into the room, adding “and this _is_ my family’s company. Just because I haven’t taken a permanent position yet, doesn’t mean I’m not familiar with it. I’ve been coming here my entire life. Especially _recently._ ”

She laughed. “Lucky me.”

“Indeed.” he shot her a dark grin that was full of promise, sending Felicity’s blood into overdrive. The carnal knowledge in his blue eyes was going to be the death of her, she was pretty sure.

Queen Consolidated’s server room was massive. It took up almost the entirety of the floor, save for a few technical desks and a bathroom towards the right side of the floor. It was dark, but lit up by the hundreds of server stacks throughout the vicinity. Yellow, green, blue and pink lights lit up the room, all powering the massive technological giant that was QC.

Felicity tightened her hand around Oliver’s, feeling the slight chill in the room. Because of the heat generated by the stacks, the temperature on the floor was kept significantly lower than the rest of the building. Of course, as they moved deeper into the room, the temperature slowly rose, heated by the machines crowding the rows.

While an important facility, the server room was left empty the majority of the time. There was no reason for any of the IT employees to be down here except for the occasional necessary maintenance or when any issues arose. Felicity herself had only been down here a few times, and it had been mostly a tour to familiarize herself with the area. She really was impressed that Oliver had even thought to come down here.

Oliver pulled at her hand, leading her over towards one of the tables situated in between the stacks. Spinning her so her back was to it, her legs pressing against the wooden edge, he smiled. Stepping forward, he rested his hands on her waist.

“I missed you.” he whispered, pressing his lips to her.

She smiled into the kiss, holding his lips before pulling back, a breathless laugh on her lips. “You just saw me last night.”

Pressing another kiss to her lips and then to her neck, he added, “Exactly… that was hours ago.”

And then their lips found each other's, Oliver pressing forward with a hard passion, his fingers tightening at her waist as he pulled her into him. She moved forward immediately, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck. Oliver went for her weakness, sucking at her lower lip, nipping softly in response to her moan. _He always played dirty._

It hit Felicity then. It was the perfect time to return the favor. Ever since that day last week in the conference room, she had been looking for the right moment to pay him back for his lunchtime treat at the office.

Pulling away from his lips, she ignored the confused look he shot her. She only smiled, before pushing him back slightly and dropping down to her knees. His eyes darkened impossibly, even as he protested softly.

“Felicity, you don’t have to…” he trailed off. He didn’t really want her to stop, but it was a nice gesture.

She smiled mischievously, eyes sparkling as her hands went to the catch of his slacks. Popping the button with a practiced ease, she slid the zipper down, pulling his pants and boxers off with one swift pull. She bit her lip as his length popped out in front of her, smiling as she listened to his heavy breathing and subsequent groan above her as she grasped him.

“I know I don’t have to,” she breathed, “but I _want_ to.”

Oliver swore, hot and hard in her hand, and she squeezed softly as she ran her hand up his length slowly, gratifying in his sharp hiss of breath. Without giving him a second to guess her actions, she leaned forward taking the tip of him into her mouth. He jerked, his hips pushing up and she tightened her hand around his base.

“Fuck, Felicity.” he groaned, his voice rough with tension.

She hummed, taking him in deeper. Her tongue slid up and down his cock, twisting around his length as her hand slid in a slow, twisting motion around his base. Felicity looked up, captured by the steel blue of his eyes which were zeroed in on her face. She felt herself grow even wetter, emboldened by the knowledge that she had done this to him. She loved the feeling of control it gave her.

She was also remiss to admit the environment around them was turning her on, just a little bit. But she’d keep that one to herself.

Her tongue lovingly laved her new favorite part of him, sliding into his tip before moving back down, swallowing his head whole again. Oliver groaned at the move, hardening further in her mouth and Felicity could feel him begin to twitch.

Oliver let her continue for another minute, just up until his hips had begun moving, pumping into her mouth slowly without his knowledge or permission. Realizing he was coming close to the edge, he swore before pulling back, bringing her up onto her feet. His mouth captured her own, tasting himself on her lips. While it might have turned some men off, Oliver only felt empowered by the taste of himself on her. _Mine_ , his mind shouted.

His hands fumbled at the clasp of the mini belt of her skirt. She brushed his hands away, loosening the belt herself before sliding the skirt down her hips. She’s just stepped out of the skirt, kicking it to the side when he’s on her, pushing her back.

Felicity felt her back hit the table behind her, her legs widening for Oliver to step in between. At the height of the table, they were perfectly aligned. He was there immediately, plastic ripping in the silence of the room as he opened the condom retrieved from his pants. Seconds later, he was pushing inside of her, his hands gripping her thighs to wrap around his waist. Oliver had enough foreplay and they didn’t have any time to waste.

They both sighed at the feeling of him sliding home. Their passion an incurable thirst that never remained quenched. Oliver began moving inside of her immediately, now entirely familiar with her body and just how to navigate every inch and crevice.

The only sound that filled the room was the slap of his hips against her own and their shared heavy breathing as they climbed higher and higher together. Oliver’s eyes locked with hers once again, one rough palm sliding up to rest on her lower stomach, holding her in place as he pushed into her.

“I love feeling you wrapped around me, Felicity,” he groaned, “It’s never enough.”

Felicity moaned, nodding her head in agreement. The steady pressure that had begun building below was reaching an unbearable level, her thighs tightening around his waist as her feet dug into his lower back. Oliver took her wordless reply as encouragement, his hands grasping her thighs as he began to speed up his movements.

Her hands grasped the edge of the wooden table, holding on as the efforts of their motion began to rock the table unsteadily underneath her.

“Oliver… I’m, oh god, I’m close” she groaned.

“Me too, baby.”

Felicity shuddered, feeling her walls beginning to clench around him. The pet name should have grinded her gears, _would_ have in any other situation. With Oliver… all bets were off. He had single handedly turned every thing she knew about herself on its head.

Moments later they were coming together as the table shook under their pressure. Felicity gasped, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Oliver slumped over her, just barely holding himself up as his body tingled with his release.

“You know what? I think I have a new appreciation for technology.” Oliver said into her neck, the smile coming through in the tone of his voice.

She can’t help herself, she giggles. _Giggles_. She blames the post-climax euphoria because Felicity Smoak is _not_ a giggler.

After a few moments of relaxation - well as much relaxation as one could find on top of a hard desk - they begin to right themselves, fixing their clothes. The time is littered with light kisses and soft touches, their newfound familiarity with each other speaking to the lengths of their intimacy.

They’ve just reached the elevator when Oliver stops her, his hand intertwining with her own as he pulls her to a halt just before the doors. He’s silent, staring down at their hands. She squeezes his hand, in reassurement she hopes, but isn’t quite sure if it comes across in the right manner. The change of mood is a sudden departure from their carefree energy of moments prior.

“Oliver, what is it?”

He looks up at her, a nervous smile on his face. “I know I just stopped by without asking today. I hope that was okay.” he pauses, and Felicity’s heart stutters in her chest before picking up, faster than before. She wants to respond, but he’s already continuing. “I didn’t really think about it. I just had a thought that I wanted to see you. Before I knew it, I was in the car. I just want to make sure that you know I’ll never be mad at you if you’re… busy or you know, you’re just sick of me.”

“Oliver…” she breathes.

“Hold on, Felicity. Just, let me get this out,” he interrupts, “This situation is kind of new to me. I’m navigating it as best I can, and I know it may seem like I have all of the answers… but I don’t. I’ve never really had something as steady as what we’re doing here. I know you’re probably familiar with my past, but I’m not that guy anymore. I think that you know that. Or I hope that you do. But I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m still learning who this new me is and I might misstep here or there.”

Oliver’s looking at her with a combination of hope and nerves and Felicity’s chest aches. This is a new side of him that she hasn’t seen before. She knows everything he’s saying to be true, but the fact that he’s said it, out loud, feels important.

He begins to frown and Felicity realizes she still hasn’t spoken a word since his speech. She moves to him then, kissing him because she doesn’t know what else to say just yet. His arms wrap around her, pulling her in gratefully. They stay locked in the embrace for what seems like hours but she knows only to be minutes.

Pulling back she smiles softly before adding, “I know, Oliver. But thank you, for saying it. Don’t worry, though. I’ll never refrain from letting you know when I’m sick of you.” Her tone is teasing at the end and he pouts back at her, the emotional tension broken for the time being.

Oliver just huffs, leaning to her side to push the up button for the elevator. It’s time for them to get back to the real world. Felicity presses the button for her level, shooting a confused glance at Oliver when he presses the button for the thirtieth floor.

“Going to stop by and see my father.” he says, answering her unasked question.

They ride the elevator in silence, their bodies standing only inches apart. Even though they’ve just finished having sex, the chemistry between them sizzles with their bodies in close proximity. When the elevator pings and opens on the lobby floor, Felicity’s heart stumbles just as Oliver moves back, putting space between the two of them.

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” Robert says, entering the doors, barely shooting a look at Felicity as she leans towards the corner of the elevator. She wishes she could blend into the walls, disappearing from sight.

Felicity prays that Oliver’s upbringing and charisma saves them here, because she can feel the blush of her cheeks giving away her own nerves. She was a terrible liar. But of course, Oliver steps to the plate.

“Coming up to see you, actually.” Oliver says, voice smooth and clear of all the playful energy of minutes ago.

Robert pauses, shooting her another curious look before replying, “From the basement?”

“The parking garage” is Oliver’s quick response. She wonders how he does it.

His father only hums, clearly still suspicious. But he quickly changes the topic, engaging Oliver in a conversation about his mother’s birthday, which is apparently right around the corner. Felicity feels her heart begin to rise slowly back to its resting place in her chest as she discretely rubs her clammy palms against her skirt.

It was too close a call for comfort. And as soon as the elevator doors open on the twenty-fifth floor, she’s exiting without a backward glance. She just wants to get back to her desk and finish out the day. Pulling out her phone, she shoots Oliver a quick text message.

_1:05pm_

_That was too close, Oliver._

_-FS_

__

_1:06pm_

_Maybe we both need to do more research on what “acceptable” parts of the office are. Elevators clearly not being one of them._

_-FS_

__

Oliver’s response takes longer as he finishes up with his dad. She wonders what he is speaking to him about, what his excuse was for being there, when her phone finally buzzes in response.

__

_1:25pm_

_Maybe, but the server room is definitely going on the top of my list._

_-OQ_

__

Hers, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, real life got a hold of me this week... But alas, here we go!

**6 days later - September 21st - 7:14am**

The sunlight streams through her window, bathing Felicity’s bed in a soothing yellow light. Pushing her head into her pillow, she stretches lazily, her body sore but a happy grin on her face. The alarm on her phone blares suddenly into the calm room and she groans as she swipes it away, her contentful morning momentarily ruined by the harsh sound.

Oliver had stayed over particularly late last night despite her best attempts to get to sleep at a reasonable hour. And okay… she loved it. Who wouldn’t love being at the mercy of his hands, his lips… pushing her into orgasm over and over again.

Thinking back to her perception of Oliver before meeting him, she’s not sure she would have believed him to be such an attentive lover. It’s not a fair assumption, she supposes, but it was based on the only knowledge she had; Gossip, rumors and his reputation as an out-of-control kid with too much money and a preference for alcohol and the occasional drug.

Since spending time with him, she’s learned an entirely different side of him. Under his playful arrogance and over-the-top flirtation, she was beginning to see clearly the kind of man he was. More mature, well-spoken, and intelligent - despite his affinity for dropping out of colleges and making poor choices publicly. He had a bright mind, and their conversations flowed. Surprisingly well. He cared about his family, his love for his sister especially apparent. Every day, he continued to endear himself to her more and more.

And the sex… well. When she had said being with Oliver was the best she had ever had, she hadn’t even known the beginning of it. The more they came together, the more Oliver masterfully learned her body. His attention and focus was razor sharp. It made him a _fantastic_ lover.

Moving to sit up in bed, she winces at the aches and groans of her muscles screaming out. She attributes today’s pain to the couch. Or well, being bent over it. The memory of it alone makes her smile in satisfaction and she finds renewed strength to stand and head towards her shower to begin her day.

Yeah, being with Oliver had allowed her to get to know him, but Felicity had learned more about herself in the past couple of weeks than anything. What she liked, what turned her off, the comfort levels she hadn’t known existed within herself. Her confidence was blooming and somehow… it was affecting her work as well.

_Positively._

__

She went to work feeling relaxed, a smile on her face as she prepared to take on the day. Not even Ray asking her to fetch coffee was bringing her down anymore. New confidence intact, she prepared for a new first today.

So far, Oliver had been the first and only one to initiate their meetings. It wasn’t that she hadn’t wanted to see him, necessarily. But after the first few times, she had still been trying to find her bearings. Figuring out what their roles were, what their status was. How often was too often? She learned quickly that when Oliver said every day, he meant every day. But even then, he beat her to the punch. Texted her first. Called her on her lunch break, if he hadn’t already showed up to drag her to a new spot just for them.

But today, it was going to be her. And she was going to knock off one of her more recent fantasies.

* * *

 

**September 21st - 9:03am**

_9:03am_

_Are you busy today? Around 5:30?_

_-FS_

__

_9:05am_

_I’m supposed to go to happy hour with Tommy. But I could probably cancel… what did you have in mind?_

_-OQ_

__

_9:06am_

_You don’t have to cancel… this won’t take longer than half an hour._

_-FS_

__

_9:07am_

_Fuck. What do you want to do?_

_-OQ_

__

_9:08am_

_I was thinking you could come to QC._

_-FS_

__

_9:08am_

_And..._

_-OQ_

_9:09am_

_I could meet you at your car._

_-FS_

__

_9:10am_

_Okay... Where are we going?_

_-OQ_

__

_9:11am_

_The backseat._

_-FS_

_9:12am_

_Wait. You want to have sex in the backseat of my Ferrari?_

_-OQ_

__

_9:13am_

_I want to ride you on the backseat of your Ferrari._

_-FS_

__

_9:13am_

_Where anyone could see._

_-FS_

_9:17am_

_…….._

_-OQ_

__

_9:17am_

_Felicity!!!! You really don’t play fair._

_-OQ_

__

_9:18am_

_Whatever do you mean?_

_-FS_

_9:19am_

_How am I supposed to get anything done with the picture of you riding me, in my ride, stuck in my head for the next 8 hours?_

_-OQ_

__

_9:20am_

_I guess it’s a good thing you don’t have a job._

_-FS_

__

_9:21am_

_You’re evil, Felicity Smoak._

_-OQ_

__

_9:22am_

_See you at 5:30._

_-FS_

* * *

 

**September 21st - 11:05am**

_11:05am_

_What are you wearing?_

_-OQ_

__

_11:08am_

_What?_

_-FS_

__

_11:09am_

_It’s a pretty straightforward question…_

_-OQ_

__

_11:10am_

_Oliver, I’m at work._

_-FS_

__

_11:11am_

_I just want to know what you’re going to be wearing when you’re on top of me._

_-OQ_

__

_11:12am_

_OLIVER!!!!!!_

_-FS_

__

* * *

 

**September 21st - 1:08pm**

_1:08pm_

_What are you doing?_

_-OQ_

__

_1:10pm_

_WORKING. Some of us have to do that, y’know..._

_-FS_

__

_1:11pm_

_Take a late lunch break?_

_-OQ_

__

_1:13pm_

_I already took lunch._

_-FS_

__

_1:14pm_

_Felicity…_

_-OQ_

__

_1:15pm_

_I can’t, Oliver. You’re going to see me after work, anyways._

_-FS_

__

_1:17pm_

_I don’t feel like waiting anymore._

_-OQ_

__

_1:17pm_

_I had my car cleaned._

_-OQ_

_1:17pm_

_I’m close to the office…._

_-OQ_

__

_1:19pm_

_Tempting, but no._

_-FS_

__

_1:20pm_

_You’re no fun, Felicity. Zero fun is being had._

_-OQ_

* * *

 

**September 21st - 3:22pm**

Felicity looked at the clock, sighing. Between her heavier than normal workload, her overactive imagination, and Oliver’s relentless messages, she was beyond anxious. What had she been thinking, telling him her idea so early in the day? If she had just waited a little later… she could have avoided the anticipation, the teasing.

But she had wanted to make sure she made the first move.

And now she was paying the price.

“You really don’t look like you’re having any fun. You know, that could have been fixed if you had just met me hours ago like I suggested.” And now she was hearing his voice. No, wait a minute...

Her head snapped up in surprise, unable to fight the smile and happiness she felt at seeing him. And then she realized where they were. “Oliver! What are you doing here?”

He set down a coffee in front of her, ignoring her knowing grin. “My father asked for me to stop by... Really!”

Felicity’s eyebrow raised. “So, it wasn’t to see what I was wearing today?”

He laughed. “As delighted as I am to be privy to this knowledge ahead of time, it really was just a happy coincidence that I had a reason to step in and see my girl.”

Her stomach clenched and in her slight pause, he seemed to realize what he had said. _My girl._ He didn’t mean anything by it, she told herself, he couldn’t have. They weren’t doing… that. They both knew what this was. Her stomach unclenched and leveled, as she fought to relax - to make light of it.

“Well, I’m never going to complain about free coffee.” He flinched slightly and she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. She scrambled. “And seeing you never hurts, either.” He shot her a grin, but his blue eyes were dimmer than usual. They were getting in over their heads and she knew it. Knew this was where she should put her foot down and stop before someone got hurt.

But she remained silent, offering nothing in return.

Oliver stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Well, I have a couple of errands to run before I make my way back for our ride at dusk. See you then?”

She nodded. He looked back at her, contemplating, before he leaned over the desk and stole a quick kiss. She kissed him back without second thought, and then his lips were gone, a brighter smile on his handsome face as he walked out of the area.

It was minutes later that she remembered she was at her desk. Where anyone could have seen them.

And she hadn’t even realized. Or cared.

Not even a little.

* * *

 

**September 21st - 5:15pm**

_5:15pm_

_Come down to the garage._

_-OQ_

__

_5:15pm_

_Not yet. You’re early._

_-FS_

__

_5:16pm_

_I couldn’t wait any longer, Felicity. I need you._

_-OQ_

_5:17pm_

_Get your sweet ass down here._

_-OQ_

__

_5:18pm_

_Give me 5 minutes._

_-FS_

__

_5:19pm_

_Hurry._

_-OQ_

* * *

 

**September 21st - 5:33pm**

She’s out of breath by the time she reaches the third floor of the Queen Consolidated parking garage. After rushing to finish the last of her duties for the day, she had just stepped around the corner of her desk when Ray had stopped her to recap the day. Frustrated with the delay, she had rushed directly to the bathroom to clean up and then hit the elevator. She figures this is the floor Oliver will be waiting on, having seen his Ferrari there a couple of times before.

When she rounds the corner, she sees him. He’s leaning against the driver side door, arms crossed across his chest like some kind of James Dean. Her pulse speeds up at sight of him and the thought of what they’re about to do.

There’s a small smile on his face, but his eyes are dark in the dim light of the garage and she wonders what he is thinking now, at this moment.

“You’re late.” He shoots her an accusing glare, his voice rough, but there’s a slight twinkle in his eye that lets her know he isn’t really mad at her. Just impatient, as always.

She sighs. “I rushed as fast as I could, Ray cornered me to talk just as I was leaving.” Her hand rubs up his leather clad arm. “But I’m here now.”

“Mhmm.” And then he’s pulling her closer towards him, spinning her body so her back is pressed tightly up to the vehicle. “You know, what you did today wasn’t very nice.”

Felicity’s breath hitches, his warm breath on her neck making her restless already. “What did I do?”

Warm lips press against her neck in a whisper. “Texting me about riding me and then making me wait all… day…long. Thinking about you on top of me, and not having you near… it was torture.” He finished with a nip to her neck.

Her hands clutch his jacket, her fingers digging into his side. “It was torture for me, too.”

“Good. I like knowing that you’re as hungry for me as I am for you.” Oliver drew back then, meeting her eyes. “Now, get in the car.”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Moving around in his arms, she realized he was not going to move a muscle to help her. She huffed and pushed her ass back into him. “Do you want me to get in the car or not? Move back!”

“Feisty,” he retorted. But she noted with satisfaction that he moved back immediately. No matter how marginal of space he left her, she appreciated that he listened to her as often as she did him. Any time she felt the scales tip, like perhaps they were not on the same playing field, he did something to even the balance once again. A yin and yang relationship.

Finally popping the door open, she climbed into the small backseat of his sleek, black Ferrari. Never a car person, seeing Oliver drive this car… well, it did something to her. The black leather interior was clean and smooth to the touch and she wanted to dirty it up.

At the end of the seat, she turned in place to see him closing the door behind him, his hands already moving to his the fastening of his pants. Typical.

“So, not that I’m complaining or anything, but what is it about my car that had you all riled up this morning?” He spoke.

She shrugged, reaching for the hem of her blouse and pulling it over her head. She noted with a smug smile that his eyes dropped immediately to her chest and she straightened her back, watching his eyes darken further as her boobs were lifted higher.

“I’m not sure. I’m not really all too interested in cars, I mean, you’ve seen my Mini Cooper. But something about the way it drives… purrs. It’s kinda sexy. And you don’t look half bad in it. ”

Oliver pouted back at her. “You basically just told me that my car is sexier than I am.”

“Well…”

He mock growled at her before pulling her over to him, his hands sliding into her hair as their lips collided together. Would she ever tire of kissing him? His lips were slightly chapped, and the added texture had her pushing up into him. Which of course, was when her head hit the top of car. Her mouth slipped in surprise, biting down hard on his lower lip.

“Ow!”

They both looked at each other in amusement, realizing they had both spoken at the same time. And then they started laughing, because what were they doing? Two grown adults in the backseat of a dark vehicle. Did anyone do this past high school?

Still laughing, she pressed her lips into his, loving the way his mouth met hers, grin still wide. They kissed playfully, lips and teeth moving around with no real rhythm or insistence. Just two people happy to be right where they were.

Carefully, she moved her right leg over his lap, attempting to straddle him on the back seat. Her head hitting the roof once again made her pause, frustrated. “Okay, this was a lot easier in my fantasy.”

He laughed, moving into the corner of the backseat, slowly pulling her over towards him so they half-lay diagonally across the seat. “We’re in the backseat of a small sports car, Felicity. What did you expect?”

She frowned. “I didn’t really get much further than hot sex with you in your car, Oliver.” Running her hands through the soft hair on the nape of his neck, she continued, “Maybe this was silly. Should we just go back to my place?”

“No, of course not. This is your fantasy, and it’s going to happen. We just have to be a little careful.” He gripped her hips, pulling her above him and pushing her skirt up to her hips in the process. She settled on top of him, his teeth gritting as she perched on his thighs and he realized. She was completely bare. “Felicity… baby… Did you go the whole day without underwear?”

She giggled. “Maybe.”

“Vixen.” He growled, his head falling into her neck for a moment. “Okay, now just try to keep your head by my neck. I’ll move you.”

As soon as she breathed an ‘Okay’, his hand was positioning himself at her entrance, both of them letting out a relieved sigh as he slid inside of her.

That was when she realized. “Oliver! Shit. Do you have a condom?”

“Fuck.” He stilled, his hands tightening on her thighs. “I don’t… I don’t have one, Felicity. I can’t believe I forgot to grab one.”

They sat in silence, seconds ticking by as Felicity considered their options. Almost unable to believe what she was about to do, she realized that she trusted Oliver. She didn’t know when it had happened, but here they were. Maybe it was time to show him.

“I’m clean and I’m on the pill. Are you…?” Her voice was small. Because, as much as she trusted him, and she did, he was still Oliver Queen. There were still things to consider here.

He was silent for another moment. “I’m clean, Felicity. I hadn’t… I’m clean. Are you sure?”

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I trust you.”

And then he kissed her, because he had to. Because he didn’t care about the roof of his car or teeth smashing into each other, just her. She wondered how long it had been since a woman had told Oliver she trusted him. If any of them ever had.

She let him take the lead for a couple of minutes, their harsh breathing and the sound of their lips melding together filling the car. She felt the car heating around them, knew the windows were probably becoming opaque. And then she began to move, unable to sit still anymore. He caught on almost immediately, beginning to lift her up slowly and then bringing her back down with a little more pressure.

Felicity moaned, her thighs tightening almost imperceptibly around his waist. Their steady rhythm continued, their hands scrambling for purchase anywhere they could touch. Shoulders, necks, backs, the higher they climbed, the higher their desperation rose.

Oliver leaned forward then, sucking one of her lace covered nipples into his mouth. The heat and suction sent Felicity’s hips slamming down into his and Oliver moaned before moving to the other nipple. He loved her breasts, always spending a good deal of time during their rendezvous’s showing her just how much.

“Felicity… I’m not going to last, fuck… last much longer. The feel of you, all of you… it’s too much.” He plead, hoping she was with him.

She nodded. “Me neither, Oliver. You ah, you feel so good.” Her nails ran down his scalp, gratifying in the way his breath hitched further, his hands beginning to move her faster.

“Come on, come with me, baby.”

She began to move her own hips in accordance with his hands, encouraging him to pull her down on his lap harder, faster. Another minute and she was tightening around him, her walls clenching and releasing uncontrollably as she felt him let go with her, the sound of their combined moans filling the damp, heavy air around them.

As if he could sense her thoughts, he spoke. “God, Felicity. Every time… it’s so good every time. I feel like I’m never going to get tired of this, of us.”

She laughed breathlessly, letting herself fall heavily onto his chest, their arms holding each other as they fought for their breath. “Can we just stay here forever? Cause I’m not sure I’m going to ever regain feeling in my legs again.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, that’s fine with m-... oh, shit. What time is it? I told Tommy I’d meet him at 6:15.”

She groaned in response, burrowing her head further into the crook of his neck.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, a hand pulling her back to cradle her face. “I’m sorry, I promised him. I haven’t really been a good best friend lately. _Someone_ has been stealing all of my free time away.”

She grinned unrepentantly. “I’m not even sorry.”

“Good, me neither.” he answered.

They fixed their clothing in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to fill the space with  extraneous words. A few minutes later they were piling out of the car, laughing when another car’s tail lights zoomed past them.

“Do you want me to drive you over to your car?” He said.

She shook her head. “No, I’m good. My car isn’t too far from here. I had a feeling I should park over here today.”

He nodded, his hands playing with her own as he looked around to ensure no one else was in sight. “What are your plans tonight?”

“Hopefully a long hot shower, followed by dim sum and the sanctuary of my bed.” She squeezed his hand. “Don’t have _too_ much fun tonight.” Felicity regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

He looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged, helplessly. Not really wanting to expand on the current state of her thoughts, but knowing that now she had said something, she would have to. “I just… I’ve heard about the types of things that happen when Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn go out together.” She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t be mad.

He gave her an admonishing look. “Felicity… even if we hadn’t discussed the fact that we were only _seeing_ each other just the other day…,” he paused, licking his lips, his eyes unfocused somewhere over her shoulder. “I’m not that guy anymore. I mean, yeah, every once in awhile I go out and have a good time. Sure. But I’ve grown up, Felicity.”

Felicity ducked her head, suddenly feeling foolish for saying anything at all. “I know, you’re right.” She pulled his head back to hers, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and then backing away slowly. “Have a good time tonight, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?”

 **  
** He looked a little hesitant to leave just yet, but she just smiled at him and gave him a small wave before turning away and walking in the direction of her car. She needed more than dim sum tonight. She needed wine and her best friend. Because this situation was spiraling out of her control faster than she had realized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the continued great response to the story -- I know I say it a lot, but it truly motivates me to keep going and writing so thank you so much!
> 
> Just a couple of quick notes: This chapter is un-beta'd so any mistakes are on me. Also, you may notice that the chapter amount has increased from 6 to 7, as I've decided to break up the last chapter and expand it a little bit. The next update will be after Christmas some time - I'm traveling so just have to work around it.
> 
> I'm also considering writing one or two chapters from Oliver's POV at the end of the story if anyone is interested. So if you are, let me know which one(s) you might want to get his side on. :) Anyways... enjoy!

**7 days later - September 28th - 2:32am**

 

An unfamiliar feeling of warmth brings Felicity out of her deep sleep. In the last remaining vestiges of sleep, there’s a conscious feeling of soft skin that is not her own. Blinking warily, she opens her eyes to a solid wall of muscle mass.  _ Oliver.  _

 

She takes in the feel of him, pressed up against her. So entirely tangled up in each other, she isn’t sure where he ends and she begins. There really is an unbearably warm heat radiating from him, and she’s happy she normally keeps her thermostat set low, otherwise she is sure she would be sweating just from a simple touch. 

 

Their smells blend together throughout the space of her small studio and it’s surprisingly comforting to her, even as the panic begins to set in at her new reality.

 

They must’ve fallen asleep after he had come over last night. And Oliver had slept over. 

 

Almost a month into their… arrangement, and this was the first time that they had ever spent the night together, no matter how unknowingly. It had become an unspoken agreement, to her at least, that they wouldn’t push the boundaries of their hook-ups. Felicity brushed aside the insistent thought in the back of her mind that said this had become much more than a simple hook-up. 

 

Ever since Oliver’s Ferrari last week, there had been a subtle shift between the two of them, one that was never far off her mind. It was a silent understanding that they were both in this, and both of them would see it through, wherever it went. But still, things were light between the two of them - Oliver still stopped by at work to drag her into supply closets and for lunch dates that ended with the two of them at her apartment. 

 

She remembers wryly how late she had been in getting back to work that day. Ray hadn’t questioned anything, had just shot her a confused glance and asked her if she was feeling well that day. Because this… it wasn’t like her. She wasn’t distraction and long lunches. 

 

She had attempted to put some distance between her and Oliver after that unsettling realization, but it had been fruitless. After two hours of text messages without response, Oliver had shown up at her desk, coffee in hand, a bright smile on his face, and just as quickly… the space she had so badly wanted to put between them, was gone.

 

Felicity’s hand idly runs over the side of his ribcage and she wonders at the time, but realizes there’s no way she will be able to look and check. Oliver was _heavy._ She can feel his right arm slung over her waist, locking her in place next to him and one long leg inserted through her own. It’s okay, she tells herself. She doesn’t want to take the chance of waking him and having to discuss… this. 

 

That’s what she tells herself, at least. But as the verge of sleep begins to cloud the edges of her vision once again, she allows herself to press closer into him, her face fitting perfectly into the nook of his shoulder. Just before she drifts off completely, she becomes aware of his arm tightening around her, and she smiles before she’s out again.

 

* * *

 

**September 28th - 8:44am**

 

The next time Felicity wakes, it’s to the feeling of Oliver pressed hard against her, his fingers already moving gently below. Even as her mind fights to push through and wake fully, her body knows the score, already growing wet at his ministrations. 

 

She moans when one finger pushes in completely, and then Oliver’s pushing her onto her back and moving over her, their lips finding each other’s immediately. Felicity wants to protest about morning breath and her hair, which is probably a rat’s nest around her, but there’s no time for such trivialities. 

 

Oliver’s lips press to her neck, paying attention to every inch of the curve before moving down to her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth. Each movement is soft and gentle, their bodies moving lazily around the sheets together. It’s Saturday morning, there’s no rush. His tongue licks, his teeth nip and pull until her nipple is tightly pebbled and she’s putty underneath him. And then he moves to the other breast, paying it the same attention.

 

Her hands run up his arms,  _ she loves his arms,  _ and into his hair, where she caresses the short strands in encouragement of his actions. And then his mouth is gone, kissing his way back up her chest before he takes her mouth again, his tongue sliding in and tasting her. 

 

Oliver’s hips push into hers and she widens her legs, allowing him to move in between ever so closer. And then he’s slipping slowly inside of her, inch by inch, until he’s buried to the hilt. They both release a soft moan at the feeling. Felicity notes that neither of them have said a word yet, but it hasn’t seemed necessary. They know what they’re doing, and their bodies certainly know the familiar dance.

 

His hands grip hers against the pillows as he moves in her, still moving slowly as their bodies continue to slip against each other. Their eyes meet and hold, something flowing between them. Felicity can’t help a small smile, it pulls at the corners of her mouth and Oliver presses a soft kiss against her nose in response. She giggles and then Oliver takes her lips in his own, swallowing her laugh as his hips begin to speed up, pushing into her with more force.

 

Moments later, Felicity can feel the familiar tingle start at her toes, moving up her legs and she clenches down around him, earning a groan from him as she comes around him. It’s soft - easy, and she opens her eyes minutes later to see Oliver’s own eyes closed as he pushes into her quicker, more insistently. Not long after, he’s spilling into her with the same ease, her name soft on his lips as he speaks the first words of the morning. 

 

After a second, he moves to the side of her, pulling her back against his chest tightly. She allows herself to be moved, the edges of consciousness blurring once again as her eyes close.

 

* * *

 

**September 28th - 10:45am**

 

The third time Felicity wakes, the sun is shining heavily into her room, and the combined heat of Oliver’s body and the light has her moving to get up almost immediately. She’s just moved her leg when the arm wrapped around her midsection tightens, drawing her closer to the fire pit of heat behind her.

 

“Oliver.” She whines.

 

She can’t see his face, but hears the smile in his words. “Shh, stay ‘licity.”

 

“You’re too hot, I’m burning up over here.”

 

He says nothing, just presses his face into her hair.

 

“Oliverrrrrr!”

 

Nothing.

 

“Let me go! I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll come right back.” She’s unashamedly begging now.

 

He sighs behind her but his arms loosen, letting her move up and off the bed. 

 

She sighs in relief when she reaches her bathroom, closing the door behind her. It’s been a long time since she’s woken up wrapped in a guy, with zero privacy or time to just  _ be.  _ She’s enjoyed the morning so far, but still, she’s happy to have a second to herself to breathe. She moves around her bathroom, taking care of the necessities and brushing her teeth. 

 

Smoothing her hair down in the mirror, she studies herself. Her eyes are light, and despite waking up multiple times throughout the night, she feels well rested. Her first instincts are to begin her Saturday, to push things around until Oliver is on his way out so she can study what is happening to her life. But yet… she doesn’t quite want to. She decides to see where the day takes her. Oliver might just want to leave, anyways.

 

As soon as she reaches the side of the bed, Oliver’s eyes pop open and his hand shoots out, pulling her to him in a messy heap that has her landing on top of her sheets with a breathless laugh. He grins mischievously back at her, giving her one hard kiss before settling back down onto the pillow beside her. 

 

“So… good morning. I guess we fell asleep last night, huh?” He says, voice hesitant.

 

She nods. “Yep, seems that way.”

 

“Are you… okay with that?”

 

“Not much can be done about it now, right?” She’s trying to pass it off lightly. She has a habit of doing it and she knows Oliver is growing tired of her avoidance. Felicity can’t help it though. She’s never enjoyed feeling vulnerable, and right now, she can’t read his face. She desperately wants to know what he’s thinking.

 

He nudges her. “C’mon. Don’t be like that. Let’s talk about this.” 

 

She takes a breath before starting. “I mean, I guess it’s okay, right? It’s the first time we’ve… had a sleepover but it was bound to happen at some point. It wasn’t a half bad way to wake up, I suppose.”

 

“You really know how to boost a man’s ego, Felicity.” His words are still light but she can see Oliver has visibly relaxed at her words. 

 

“Listen, this thing between us… I’m not really sure what it is, but it keeps happening. Despite my reservations about QC and your father… here we are.” She shrugged. “Might as well make the best of it before it blows up in our faces, right?”

 

“Felicity…”

 

Not wanting to discuss the topic any further, she squeezes his hand before jumping up. “How about breakfast?”

 

* * *

 

**September 28th - 6:13pm**

 

Seven hours, two more rounds of sex - one of which included Felicity’s kitchen counter and chocolate syrup ( _ she wouldn’t be forgetting THAT anytime soon…)  _ \- and one nap later, Felicity found herself stretched across her couch, Oliver’s head pillowed in her lap as they watched a movie.

 

It was all so…  _ domestic.  _

 

After breakfast and their kitchen counter romp, they had adjourned to her bathroom to wash up. That in and of itself had turned into a forty-five minute long shower. Apparently, chocolate syrup required a little more  _ attention  _ to ensure it was completely gone from every inch of their bodies. 

 

Felicity had thought that maybe Oliver would take off after that. She wasn’t necessarily trying to push him out anymore, but what other reason did he have for sticking around all day? Surely he had other things to do with his time, right? 

 

Wrong.

 

Oliver had apparently taken it upon himself to infiltrate every aspect of her day and her apartment. Immediately making himself right at home, he had made them a new snack - since their breakfast hadn’t gone so well - and then plopped down on her couch, pulling her with him. 

 

When she had mentioned going out and doing things for the day, he had only scoffed and responded, “It’s Saturday.” Like it was supposed to mean something. Apparently it meant that they possibly couldn’t have anything to do that day and could only spend the entire day cooped up in her small studio apartment. For someone who had lived in a mansion his entire life, she couldn’t see how he could be enjoying himself. But so far, he had seemed perfectly content.

 

It was weird. 

 

Which brought her to the current moment. Some old 90’s flick is playing on the screen in front of them, but Felicity realizes she hasn’t been paying much attention to it. The longer Oliver stayed here, with her, in her apartment, the more it was beginning to feel  _ normal _ . Like he belonged here amongst her shabby-chic pillows and well-loved couch from Ikea. 

 

But he didn’t. He was a Queen and she was just an Intern at his family’s company. A company that one day, he would most likely take over and become CEO of. Her stomach rolled at the thought. 

 

She could only imagine what people would say of her. “Lowly Intern Sleeps Her Way to the Top” the magazines would read.  _ Oh, god. _ In the midst of all of her worrying about her internship and Oliver’s father, she hadn’t even thought about the press and the paparazzi. Even if this thing with her and Oliver kept on and  _ somehow _ worked out - did she want to deal with everything that came with being with him? Her heart whispered he was worth it, but her mind, her mind wasn’t too sure. 

 

Oliver’s phone ringing on her living room table broke her out of her mini-panic attack just in time. As he moved to retrieve it, she took the opportunity to scoot back on the couch a bit, putting a bit of space in between the two of them.

 

“It’s Tommy.” He said.

 

She hummed noncommittally, gesturing for him to answer it. 

 

Felicity listened to Oliver speak one-sidedly, catching on to the conversation pretty quickly. 

 

_ “Yeah, buddy, I’m at Felicity’s.” Pause. “I don’t know, man…” Pause. “Yeah, I know that I’ve been kind of AWOL, but…” Pause. “We’re just hanging out, but-” Pause. _

 

“Oliver,” Felicity interrupted, gesturing towards the phone. He shot her a confused glance but she just nodded more insistently, beckoning him to put Tommy on hold.

 

“What is it?”

 

She was quiet. “You should go out with, Tommy.”

 

“What?” He said.

 

“Tommy wants you to go out with him tonight, right? It is a Saturday night, afterall.” 

 

“Yeah… so?”

 

She shrugged. “So, go.”

 

His mouth opened slightly, his eyes taking a cursory glance around her apartment. “But, we’re hanging out.” Things were always so simple to him.

 

“Oliver,” she said exasperatedly, “We’ve been hanging out all day. You should go spend some time with your best friend.”

 

“Are you kicking me out? I thought we were having a nice time.” He was confused. 

 

“We are, we were, but…”

 

“But what?” He interrupted, and Felicity noted with growing agitation that his voice was becoming defensive. 

 

Was she doing something wrong here? She thought he’d be happy to get out of her apartment and see Tommy. “I just thought…”

 

“You just thought what?” He retorted. Why was he being like this?

 

“Why are you getting so agitated? He’s your best friend, I thought you’d want to spend some time with him.”

 

He stared at her, his voice softening marginally. “But you’re my- I just thought… I was having a nice time here, with you. I guess I thought you were too.”

 

“Oliver, c’mon. I’ve had a really nice day with you, of course, but… we’re not dating. You don’t have to feel some sort of...  _ obligation _ to spend all of your time with me, is all I’m saying.” 

 

“Right,” his voice was steel, “I get it. We’re just fucking, right?” Oliver’s voice had taken an acerbic tone, and Felicity flinched, the shrill sound of it sending a zap of pain throughout her chest. He continued. “No problem, Felicity. I’ll get out of your hair and go get drunk with Tommy.”

 

“Oliver…wait…,” her voice trailed.

 

But he had already switched his phone back to Tommy’s call, telling him he’d see him shortly. Was already shrugging his shirt back on, his face completely shuttered of any emotion. He looked nothing like the carefree Oliver that she had spent her day with. 

 

He started towards her door, but stopped suddenly to take one last look at her. She could tell he wanted to say something but he stopped himself, shaking his head before moving past her couch and out of her apartment. 

 

She stared blankly ahead at the television, expecting to hear the slam of the door. But he closed it quietly, only a small echo permuting the air. And then he was gone, like he had never even been there at all.

 

* * *

 

**September 29th - 9:25am**

 

When Felicity wakes the next day, it isn’t to the feeling of her own personal body furnace or strong fingers moving pleasurably within her. She actually wakes with a slight headache, and curses herself for drinking that extra glass of red wine. She knew it would push her over the edge but after Oliver had left, she hadn’t felt much like sitting around commiserating over it. So, wine. 

 

Luckily, she always kept a glass of water on her nightstand and by some force of nature, had thought to leave herself a bottle of aspirin as well. Sometimes she really did love herself. 

 

Popping two of the small white pills into her mouth, she takes a look around her small, empty apartment. The silence had never seemed so glaringly obvious before. 

 

But she gets up, puts on workout gear and vows that today will not go to waste. Neither from sitting on the couch, nor spending her entire day thinking about a certain someone. She was going to enjoy what was left of her weekend.

 

No, she doesn’t let her thoughts stray to Oliver all day.

 

She certainly doesn’t think about what him and Tommy might have gotten up to last night when she’s running on the treadmill. 

 

Doesn’t think about how much Oliver may have had to drink when she moves over to the small weight section of her gym.

 

Absolutely does not consider whether or not their arrangement had finally met its end while she goes out for a post-workout smoothie. 

 

But by 6 o’clock, she’s willing to confess to defeat. She hasn’t heard a word from him even once today, and she realizes with a pit of dread in her stomach that it’s the first day in almost a month that she hasn’t spoken to him or seen him. She doesn’t want to consider what that might mean, but there’s no escaping it. 

 

Felicity manages to last another hour before the nagging doubt threatens to exhaust her. She decides she’s ok with whatever they have being over. It was never going to last and she of all people, had known that from the very beginning. She would move past this, see out the end of her internship and hopefully receive the job offer she had been striving for the whole time. 

 

But she needed to know now. She wasn’t one for dragging things out. 

 

She tries calling him, but the phone just rings and rings until the sound of it begins to make her want to throw the phone across the room. She ends the call, staring at the object in her hand resolutely. He may not want to pick up the phone and hear what she has to say, but that doesn’t mean she can’t get through to him another way. 

 

_ 7:04pm _

_ Hey. _

_ -FS _

 

_ 7:05pm _

_ I’m sorry about yesterday. I hope you had a nice night. _

_ -FS _

 

But she doesn’t get an immediate answer. And as the hours move on, she realizes she isn’t going to receive one at all. She forces herself to accept her new normal. In her wakeful state, this seems doable. A month ago, she was happy with her normal. She will be just that happy again, even if it takes a little bit of time and patience to get there. 

  
Her acceptance is fine and great, but it doesn’t change the fact that her last thoughts before she drifts off to sleep are of Oliver, and the look on his face the last time she saw him as he walked out of her apartment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone - with the holidays and traveling back and forth across the country, real life got busy again. I also am not 100% pleased with how this chapter sits but it needed to get here. xo

**3 Days Later - October 2nd - 12:35pm**

 

“And then, what? Nothing? You still haven’t heard from him? He kind of sounds like an asshole, Felicity.”

 

“Caitlin!” Felicity protested.

 

She doesn’t want to admit that she feels a little bit the same way, even though her mind protests that it was her fault. She had just gotten finished relaying the entire story to Caitlin over lunch. Felicity had mentioned Oliver to her a couple of weeks ago, but had kept most of the pertinent details to herself. Such as his name and his attachment to her internship. Not because Felicity didn’t trust Caitlin, but because she had still been kind of… well she doesn’t know if ashamed is the right word to use, but she still hadn’t known what to think about the situation at that point.

 

Now though, Felicity needed her best friend. Because it had been three days since she had sent those messages to Oliver. And those three days had been met with complete radio silence.

 

She knew that he was upset with her. She understood she could have been a little more… tact when it came to her subtle dismissal of him. Maybe she didn’t handle it in the best way possible. But would one message have killed him? All she needed was a simple, “I don’t want to do this anymore, Felicity”. Or even a harsh “It’s over”, would have sufficed.

 

“What?” Caitlin continued. “I get that he was upset, he clearly has feelings for you, Felicity. But that doesn’t excuse him being rude after the fact.”

 

Felicity frowned. “He doesn’t have feelings for me.”

 

She was met with rolling eyes. “Felicity, honey, I love you. You know that I love you. You helped me through a rough time when me and Ronnie broke up, but c’mon. You need to wake up and realize that as much as you two thought you had a… friends with benefits situation, you didn’t. You both were just too afraid to admit it.”

 

“You’re wrong,” she rebutted.

 

Caitlin took a sip of her soda, throwing her a nonplussed look. “If that helps you sleep at night, fine. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still being kind of rude by not speaking to you and putting an end to it properly.”

 

“I know that, Caitlin,” she shrugged. Because she really did know that. But what was she supposed to do? Despite the fact that she ached to speak with him and settle this, she had put the first foot forward already and she wasn’t going to be the one to do it again. If Oliver wanted to talk to her, he was going to have to reach out and do it himself.

 

The only problem was that Felicity wasn’t so sure he would.

 

That hurt more than she cared to admit.

 

* * *

 

 **October 2nd** **\- 3:21pm**

 

A few hours later, Felicity pumped her arm up in excitement. She had finally finished putting together the code for her summer project. It wasn’t huge, but she had been working on it here and there in her spare time at work. After a few hits and misses, she had finally gotten the software to work. So yeah, a little bit of celebration in her otherwise shitty week felt good.

 

It hadn’t been a requirement of the internship, but Felicity had heard stories from some of the junior employees who had received job offers after serving internships. You had to go above and beyond because Queen Consolidated only hired the best of the best. She hoped this might give her resume the extra push it needed to land firmly in the ‘Yes’ pile.

 

Deciding her accomplishment deserved a little extra reward, she decided to head up to the cafe for a latte. _Maybe with a little chocolate added in_ , she thought happily.

 

It’s when she’s ten feet from the stand that she decides maybe the latte isn’t necessary at all. Oliver is standing at the end of the counter, phone pressed to his ear as he talks to whomever is on the other line.

 

_Shit, shit, he looks good. No, what are you saying? He’s an asshole who absolutely does not look good in black t-shirts. Tight black t-shirts that stretch over his strong, tanned arms..._

 

She’s contemplating whether or not her chocolate latte is worth having to confront him any time in the near future when he turns his head and his eyes meet hers straight on. She sees a crack in his facade, an almost unnoticeable tightening of his eyes as he looks her over, still speaking on the phone.

 

Knowing that it would be even worse for her to take off now that he’s seen her, she steps forward into the line resolutely. Considering the last couple of days, he probably wouldn’t even come up and speak to her. He was probably planning his own escape as she planned hers.

 

She pulls out her phone to tinker around, not wanting to look his way while she waits in line. She’s just in the middle of a hectic game of Word Brain on her phone when the feet step into her vision and his voice fills the air around her for the first time since Saturday.

 

“Felicity,” he sounds unsure and she thinks _good,_ he should be unsure. Because she really wants to send him a glare and be on her way. But she’s above that. And really, she had wanted to speak with him, right? It wasn’t technically happening the way she wanted it to, but at least he was here, in front of her and hadn’t run the opposite way.

 

Looking up, their eyes meet once again. His face is shuttered. “Oliver. How are you?” Good. That was polite. More than he deserved, anyway.

 

“Fine,” he said dismissively, “Look, Felicity… I’ve wanted to call you but I was trying to wrap my head around things and-”

 

She stops him. “No, it’s all good, Oliver. I got the gist of it.” She realizes that as much as she’s been wanting to talk to him, for things to finally be over - now that she’s here in the moment, she doesn’t want to hear that it’s over. Especially when he’s only talking to her because they ran into each other.

 

“No, I really don’t think you get it, Felicity. Which is probably my fault because I haven’t tried to reach out to you but I want to talk.”

 

“Oliver, it’s really not necessary.”

 

He looks tired, and she knows how it feels. “Felicity…”

 

The barista nods to her then, and she steps up to the counter to give him her order. She tilts on one foot, looking back at him. “I’m really busy, Oliver. Maybe we can talk later.”

 

Felicity is proud of her resilience until his face falls slightly. But he simply nods, accepting her answer and walking out of the cafe. The tightening in her chest feels overwhelming.

 

* * *

 

 **October 2nd** **\- 7:57pm**

 

The first time her phone buzzes that night, she’s surprised. After the way they had left things earlier that afternoon, she figured Oliver would’ve backed off. At least for a little while. But the flashing of his name across her screen is undeniable. She contemplates moving the phone out of sight and letting him stew for days, just as she had. Unfortunately for her, she’s a lot less petty and a whole lot more curious.

 

_7:58pm_

_Hey. I know you said earlier that you didn’t want to talk and I get that. But I just needed to say that I fully intended on contacting you soon, I just…_

_-OQ_

 

_8:00pm_

_You just what? Broke your phone?_

_-FS_

 

_8:01pm_

_No! I just… Didn’t really know what TO say._

_-OQ_

 

_8:02pm_

_Clearly._

_-FS_

 

_8:03pm_

_It’s all good, Oliver._

_-FS_

 

_8:05pm_

_No, Felicity. It’s not. Look, I’m sorry._

_-OQ_

 

_8:06pm_

_Sorry for what, exactly?_

_-FS_

 

_8:07pm_

_Everything, I guess._

_-OQ_

 

_8:08pm_

_Oh good, that really clears everything up._

_-FS_

 

Felicity can practically feel Oliver’s frustration through the phone and she wonders why she’s being so catty and well, kind of a bitch. She really doesn’t want to be, but she realizes that at the core of it, she’s just _hurt._ And it’s not translating so well. Why couldn’t they communicate without running in circles?

 

_8:10pm_

_I don’t want to talk about this over text. Can we meet?_

_-OQ_

 

_8:11pm_

_I’m really tired, Oliver._

_-FS_

 

_8:12pm_

_It doesn’t have to be tonight, Felicity. But we should talk in person._

_-OQ_

 

_8:16pm_

_Hello?_

_-OQ_

 

_8:18pm_

_I don’t know. Maybe there’s nothing left to be said._

_-FS_

 

_8:20pm_

_What do you mean?_

_-OQ_

 

_8:21pm_

_We knew this needed to end at some point. My internship review is coming up in the next week or so anyway. I need to focus on that._

_-FS_

 

_8:22pm_

_Felicity, please._

_-OQ_

 

_8:25pm_

_Goodnight, Oliver_

_-FS_

 

* * *

 

**1 week later - October 9th - 11:45am**

 

It’s been a week since she had put the pin in any communications between herself and Oliver. Despite missing him, it had been the right thing to do at the time. While closure was the furthest point from where they were, being the one to put her foot down and say “no, not now” had brought her some sense of peace.

 

True to her word, she had put her focus back into her work, tinkering with last minute edits to her software and striving to be completely _there_ when she was in the office. In both body _and_ mind. No distractions.

 

Her refocused determination paid off. After presenting her software prototype to Ray, he had been pleasantly surprised. Not because it was work beyond her capabilities, but because she had been the only intern from the entire summer group that had gone out of their way to even prepare anything. And it was under _his_ department. So needless to say, she had gotten a lot of enthusiasm in return.

 

Felicity’s desk phone rings suddenly, the shrill sound in the otherwise quiet office jarring her out of her thoughts. _When would landline phones come with a silent mode? Or a vibrate mode? It’s 2015 for godsake._

 

The blinking extension number tells her it’s Ray.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Palmer!”

 

He chuckles. “How many times have I asked you to call me Ray, Felicity?”

 

She shrugs before realizing he can’t see a physical response through the phone. “Sorry, habit. What can I do for you?”

 

“What? Robert, I -,” his voice is distracted and Felicity wonders at the name drop. Robert? As in Robert Queen? As in their CEO? As in.. “Sorry, Felicity. I need you to come up to my office right away, please.” Her heart drops. Her mind spins a thousand possibilities, none of which are good. All of her positive thoughts from earlier in the day - gone. Why could he possibly need to see her in his office when Robert was there, unless…

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Oh! Sorry, I was, yeah… sorry. I’ll be right there.”

 

The line clicks off and Felicity is left holding the phone to her ear as she considers her options. Go to the meeting? Run screaming from the building? Plead insanity?

 

Shaking her head at her own dramatics, she drops the phone back into it’s holster and takes a deep breath. She’s just stood up, smoothing her skirt down when the second bombshell of her day makes its way into her office. _Oliver._

 

_God, she cannot do this right now. Why was the universe plotting to conspire against her? She was a good person!_

 

“Hey, Felicity… Did I catch you at a bad time?” He strides into the room looking casual and confident. He looks beautiful, but she doesn’t have any time to think about it.

 

She nods. “As a matter of fact, yes. I need to go up to Mr. Palmer’s office - I mean, Ray’s.” She sticks her pen into her hair, preparing to leave, and realizes he hasn’t made any effort to move or speak. She sighs. “What can I do for you, Oliver?”

 

He frowns slightly, fidgeting as his confident wall slides down. “I had to stop in and see you. I hate how we’ve left things. Look, can we maybe get a drink tonight? Just to talk, I promise.”

 

She looks at him, considering. Could she do this? Did she _want_ to do this? And then she remembers what is waiting for her on the floor above her. The nerves ramp back up and she begins to walk to the door.

 

“Oliver… Look, right now I really need to go up to Ray’s office. And considering who else is up there, I actually might really need that drink. Can I let you know in a little bit?”

 

His eyebrow cocks. He’s confused. “Who else is up there?”

 

“Just… I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

* * *

 

Minutes later she stands in Ray’s office, her heart thudding against her ribcage as he motions for her to take a seat across from his desk. She looks at Robert Queen, _Oliver’s frickin’ dad,_ nervously out of the corner of her eye. They had exchanged polite glances when she had entered the room, but aside from that, he hasn’t spoken a word and Felicity thinks she might heave into the waste basket sitting aside Ray’s desk.

 

Surprisingly, Robert is the first to speak. “Ms. Smoak, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Her mouth opens. That was not … _anything…_ Felicity ever expected to hear out of his mouth. Perhaps, _“So you’re the tramp that’s been sleeping with my son all over my building”_ , but this? Not so much.

 

“You have?”

 

“Mr. Palmer has said a lot about you,” he replied.

 

 _Really?_ “Really?” Her voice is barely a pip and she clears her throat before repeating herself, not wanting to look as nervous as she feels.

 

They both chuckle but Robert continues. “Yes, Ms. Smoak. Ray showed me the software prototype you put together for the Applied Sciences department.”

 

What? _Oh._ It hits Felicity then that this meeting is not her losing her internship, _her possible job opportunity_ , for sleeping with his son. It’s about her software. The CEO of Queen Consolidated wanted to talk to her, Felicity Smoak, about software. She finds new confidence in the thought, and nods. Does she say thank you? What is she supposed to say here? He hasn’t really said anything about what he thinks about it, so she keeps quiet.

 

“It’s quite impressive,” he continues.

 

She smiles then. “Thank you.”

 

Robert nods but doesn’t say anything else, staring at her in an unnerving manner. Did he remember her from that day in the elevator? She’s just about to fill the void with her own personal brand of rambling, but thankfully Ray beats her to the punch.

 

“We’d like to extend to you a full-time job offer in the Applied Sciences department, Felicity.”

 

“Really?” she manages.

 

“Yes, Felicity,” Ray laughs, “You’ve been a great asset as an intern, and I - _we_ , both have faith that you will make an excellent addition to the department on a full time basis.”

 

She grins then, a full grin that does nothing to hide her enthusiasm and pride. “Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much I look forward to joining the team, permanently.”

 

The rest of the meeting flows by Felicity in a haze of details and numbers, some of which have her eyes close to popping out of her skull, because they’re going to pay her a really _generous_ salary for someone her age, but they insist she will be worth it. Of course, there’s an underlying tone suggesting she will be pouring her heart and soul into the job and she foresees a lot of late nights spent at the office.

 

She doesn’t care though, because this is everything that she’s dreamed of for so long. She practically bursts with excitement as she makes her way through the halls back towards her own desk area. She thinks she’s probably freaking some people out with the insane smile on her face but all she can think about is where her new desk will be and how she should celebrate.

 

Which is when she remembers Oliver and his desire to go out for drinks. When she had told him she’d let him know earlier, it had been with the idea that she was about to lose her internship and would want to drown her sorrows. Even if it was with the primary reason for her downfall. Now, her first thought for celebratory drinks immediately fell on her friends.

 

 _But you want to go out with, Oliver,_ her mind whispered traitorously.

 

She realized it was true. She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s so overwhelmingly happy, or because she’s just honestly missed him more than she wants to say, but she wants to go out with him. Her phone is out of her pocket before she even realizes it, her finger touching the screen over the familiar name.

 

“Oliver? Yeah, no - everything’s good… About that drink tonight. Still up for it?”

 

* * *

 

**October 9th - 8:20pm**

 

The bar Oliver tells her to meet him at is buzzing with the after-work crowd, and it’s surprisingly tasteful. There are leather booths lining the back walls, with a few high tops scattered between them and the bar. A couple of flat screen televisions wrap the liquor bottles over the bar and Felicity spots a few dart boards off in a corner. It’s a pretty typical bar for Starling’s elitist twenty-somethings.

 

Felicity arrives a little early, hoping to grab a drink and settle her nerves but she sees that Oliver has had the same idea. He sits in one of the corner booths and his head is down as he plays on his phone. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before she heads over to greet him.

 

He stands when she approaches the table, a grin crossing his face and one of her own matches it without a second thought. Oliver hesitates before pulling her into a soft, but quick hug. The smell of his cologne fills her senses and in a moment of weakness, she allows herself to breath it in while his body wraps around her.

 

All too quickly he pulls away, and they take their respective seats in the booth.

 

“Let me flag down a waitress.” Oliver says, and she nods because that is absolutely the first thing on her agenda as well.

 

Minutes later she has a vodka cranberry in her hand and within seconds she’s drained half of it. It’s not like her, but after her immediate reaction to his proximity, she _needs_ it.

 

“Woah, slow down there. We have all night,” Oliver laughs. Felicity pointedly ignores the dark temptation hidden in the tone of his voice.

 

She tilts her head, responding with a wry grin. “It’s been… quite a day.”

 

“Right,” he continues, “That thing at work. Everything okay?”

 

She nods, the smile that’s been permanently plastered on her face all afternoon widening. “They offered me a full time position at Queen Consolidated.”

 

Oliver’s face completely transforms with happiness. His hand reaches out without thinking to grab hers. “Felicity! That’s absolutely amazing. Not that I had any doubt… but congratulations, really.” He squeezes her hand. They remain there for a second, forgetting their circumstance and just _living_ in the moment and Felicity decides _what the hell_ , _I deserve one moment to bask._

 

But all too soon the waitress re-appears and the moment is broken. Felicity’s hand slides out of Oliver’s and she tries to ignore the flash of disappointment on his face. Once their new drinks are in front of them, they look at each other hesitantly.

 

“So, listen…,” they both start at the same, shooting each other small smiles. Oliver nods for her to go first.

 

She pauses before speaking. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding all of your attempts to talk. And for being kind of a grouch when you tried.”

 

“No, Felicity,” he shakes his head, “ _I’m_ sorry. I stormed out of your apartment and then didn’t speak to you for days… If anyone has reason to apologize, it’s me.”

 

She nods. “And then I refused to talk to you when you wanted to. Neither of us made great choices.”

 

Oliver nods, both of them sitting in silence as they contemplate where to take the conversation next. They’ve apologized, but the real issue of the matter still hangs heavily above their heads. Felicity isn’t sure she’s ready to address it.

 

“Well, this is kind of awkward,” Oliver says, his face twisted with an uncomfortable grin. The space between the two of them feels like an ocean after the intimacy they’ve shared.

 

“Why don’t we just table this for now?” she questions. Oliver shoots her a look that tells her he isn’t quite what sure what she means, so she continues. “We’ve both apologized. I forgive you, Oliver and you forgive me and... I don’t know what that means for us or if we’re going to… continue doing what we were doing. But I just received the job of my dreams. I don’t want to sit here and be upset, I want to celebrate. So, why don’t we just put it behind us for now and have a nice time?”

 

“Okay, I can do that,” he replies, voice soft.

 

* * *

 

**2 Hours later -- October 9th - 10:20pm**

 

Felicity was _drunk._ Really, utterly, drunk.

 

She wasn’t sure how it had happened.

 

Okay, she knew the _mechanics_ of getting drunk. But somewhere in between her third cranberry vodka and the shot of tequila Oliver had bought them, _‘It’s celebratory, Felicity. We have to take at least one celebratory shot in honor of your success’,_ they had gotten more inebriated than Felicity could ever remember being.

 

The past two hours had gone by in a haze of laughter, wistful looks and a lustful ache that Felicity felt the need to drown out with copious amounts of alcohol. So… here she was.

 

Even with the heavy buzz ringing through her ears and dulling her senses, she can feel how _right_ it is for the two of them to be here, with one another. They fell back into their easy routine of the month past, the only difference being Oliver’s shameless flirting had taken on a somewhat shy overture. As if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be saying anything to her at all.

 

Felicity was just as unsure. Where did they stand? Could they move forward from here? Did she want to?

 

God help her, she did. She knows it might be the pull of inebriation, but all of the roadblocks that had stood in her way were aching to be knocked down. Caitlin’s words from earlier continued to plague her. Did he really have feelings for her? She knew he did. She had just been too afraid to confront what that meant.

 

But here, now… sitting across from him as he smiled lazily back at her, his blue eyes alight with happiness and laughter… she didn’t _care_. She wanted more. So much more.

 

Her thoughts must have been shining clearly on her face, for the longer she looked at Oliver, the darker his eyes seemed to grow. They hadn’t said a word in minutes and it _should’ve_ been awkward… but it wasn’t.

 

She was distracted then by Oliver’s mouth, which had opened slightly to allow his tongue to lick at his lips. Felicity felt as though time had slowed down, his tongue swiping his lower lip in an almost obscene fashion and she was positively embarrassed to realize she had let out a small whine at the sight.

 

Her skin heated until the dress stretching across her body felt itchy and unbearably tight for such a public setting. The buzzing in her ears only grew louder and finally she knew.

 

Knew without a doubt, her and Oliver would end up back in bed together.

 

She also knew it would be tonight.

 

* * *

 

An hour later found Felicity with her back against a wall.

 

After a rather long cab ride, of which her and Oliver spent the entirety of with their mouths glued together, they had arrived at, well - _somewhere_ . It certainly was not Felicity’s apartment. She had been too busy reacquainting herself with Oliver’s _everything_ to give the cab driver her address and the length of the ride suggested Oliver had not done so either.

 

A nudging in the back of her mind told her she should be more mindful of her surroundings, but with Oliver’s tongue sliding up the curve of her ear, tugging at her sensitive lobe… well, _what what she supposed to be doing?_

 

She’s mindful then of the cab door slamming shut, Oliver’s hand taking her own to lead her through a walkway and then a key turning in the door. She knows in the vestiges of her mind that her hands are unabashed, searching Oliver’s skin for answers to questions she’s not sure how to ask. She feels the weight of the wall behind her as Oliver pushes her up into it, his head falling into the curve of her neck - his favorite place.

 

And then, the relieved weight of Oliver’s whispered, ‘ _I missed you, Felicity,’_.

 

Her heart dropped into her stomach, and even in her drunken haze, she _feels_ the urgency to erase the distance between them with whatever she can.

 

They break in a storm, crashing into each other like waves against the shore. Oliver’s lips took her own in a frenzied rush. There were none of the gentle caresses of minutes previous. He pawed at her skin, greedily grasping every inch as his hands drifted her sides, pulling her shirt up and off as he went.

 

“I need you, Felicity, _please_ ,” he said breathily.

 

She nodded in response, chills ripping up and down her spine. “Oliver, you have me.”

 

He moaned, his lips surging to take hers once again as he spun her around, their movements clumsy as he pushed her closer and closer to the bed in the center of the room.

 

Felicity’s legs hit the bed behind her and she laid back, Oliver hovering over her as they discarded the rest of their clothes unceremoniously, flinging them across the room with no regard. Her body was on fire, and the belated thought that it had been over a week since their skin had last touched floated through her mind.

 

But there were no more thoughts as Oliver crawled over her body, his hips nudging his way between her thighs. Felicity’s hands ran frantically through his hair, gripping handfuls as she pulled his mouth back down to her own, unable to get enough of his taste.

 

And when he finally slid into her for the first time in ten days, it felt like coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are - last chapter! I just want to thank everyone who has contributed to this story in some way, shape or form. Whether it be beta'ing, ideas, cheering me on/leaving comments or just pressing the kudos button. All of it means a lot to me and it's very refreshing to be able to complete my first multi-chapter fic here. So, thank you! This chapter is short, but sweet. It was originally part of Chapter 6, but it ended up a little longer than I had planned so I split them up. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> After this I will be working on Run again, including some revamp of the previous chapters. I won't get into details here but feel free to find me on tumblr if you have any questions. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> -Kelly

Heat is all around her. It crowds the room and her mind. Skin slips and slides against skin, and the heat is overwhelming. 

 

Oliver gasps in her ear, his breath warm and all she feels is  _ more _ heat. More heat on her skin, more heat within her lower body. 

 

Hands grasp her own, pulling them above her head to rest there together, intertwined. Oliver’s eyes are heavy as they stare into her own, willing her to understand. Just what, she isn’t quite sure. She’s too enraptured with the scene above her - Oliver is a sight to behold in the heights of passion. 

 

It’s dark in the room, but even then she can see the metallic blue of his aroused gaze. It holds her prisoner, and she is a willing slave to the passion surrounding them. 

 

They’d just finished having sex minutes prior, but Oliver had taken one look at her in their afterglow and her body had screamed for him again. It wasn’t difficult to convince Oliver to get ready to go again, either. Never was.

 

His lips trail down her lower chest, taking one supple nipple into his mouth. Her breath catches at the gentle tug and moisture that is cool in the heated room. He spends a minute lavishing it with care and bringing it to a pebbled state before moving to the left, not allowing it to be ignored. 

 

Felicity’s legs wrap around the sturdy waist above her, her body yearning to be closer to the man above her. His hips push down automatically, meeting her own and beginning a steady, slow rhythm against one another. 

 

Her own hands grip the muscled shoulders above her, her fingers digging in with a soft pressure, as if the space between them is still too much. Always too much. She still wants  _ more. _

 

After a beat, she can’t take any more. Mindlessly, her hand reaches down to assist in lining him up with her own body. With a hard kiss, he pushes into her body without reprieve. As once inside, there’s no stopping. Their rhythm increases, his hips pushing into her own relentlessly.

 

Her mind drifts, lost in their actions of the moment. She can’t seem to hold on to the minute details of time, each detail becoming fuzzy and washed out. The details float around her in a sea of lights. She manages to grab one last memory before her mind clears.

 

“I love you, Felicity,” a soft whisper in her ear.

 

* * *

 

Felicity startles awake.

 

The room is bathed in darkness, only small hints of moonlight bleeding through the sheer curtains that hang from one of the walls. Felicity sits up, her head thundering with the dull ache that only comes from one drinking a little too much the night before. The spot behind her eyes pulses as she takes in her surroundings, piecing together what had happened last night. 

 

The bar, tequila, Oliver… the moments are fractured. She remembers bits and pieces of the cab home at the end of the night. Sloppy kisses and wandering hands in a dark, cramped space. She remembers the feeling of Oliver’s arms around her once again as they slid against each other. She smiles, the pain in her head a small price to pay for the happiness in her chest. 

 

Oliver shifts next to her, his body turning in the sheets, and an arm reaches out blindly to her, eyes still closed. Felicity bites her lip to contain the smile, her heart turning over in her chest. She runs a hand up and down his arm, smiling full heartedly when one of his eyes open wearily. 

 

“Hey there,” she says softly.

 

He gives her a soft look in return, his voice gravelly when he replies. “Hey, what are you doing up? Come back here.”

 

It’s amazing, this familiarity they have. Sure, they’ve been intimate countless times over the past six weeks. But even now, after the distance of the last week and the fact that they had avoided speaking of their issues, they fall back into the comfort of one another. It shouldn’t be so simple, but it is.

 

She lets herself be pulled back down into the soft satin sheets, her body immediately molding into his heat. Her hand is restless for the feel of him, continuing to run her fingertips up and down his spine, delighting in the small shiver that flows through his body. His arms tighten around her even as he pulls back marginally to place a kiss on her lips. 

 

Their lips press and slide softly, without hurry. Felicity’s hand runs up into his hair, just resting softly in the strands. When he pulls back again, she gives him a tremulous smile. Her head is still pounding, but it can’t slight the gravity of the moment for her.

 

“It’s… nice. Being back here, I mean. With you,” she gives.

 

Felicity’s chest tightens at the look of happy relief in his eyes. 

 

Not for the first time, she wonders why she had such a difficult time just… giving in to this man. For a moment, she wonders what the past couple of weeks would’ve been like if she had been able to be totally open with him and just admit… that she had feelings for him. The answer, so blindingly obvious to her now, might have saved both of them pain and trouble. 

 

In a jolt, she remembers her dream and his whispered confession of love. Had it been a dream? She isn’t sure - her memories of the previous night are too blurry, and she can’t swim through them to reach a conclusion that she is sure of. _ It felt so real, though. _

 

Oliver doesn’t give her long to dwell. 

 

“I know you tabled the discussion last night, Felicity,” he starts, taking a deep breath before continuing, “but if it’s okay with you, I’d like to say some things.”

 

She only nods, words lost to her in this moment.

 

He nods, his eyes flitting over her shoulder for a second as he gathers his words. 

 

“I have a confession to make, Felicity,” he starts. She shakes her head, gesturing for him to continue. She avoids the thundering of her heart inside her chest. “When we crossed paths in the cafe that day, that wasn’t the first time I’d seen you.”

 

“What?” 

 

Oliver clears his throat, looking a little unsure. “I’d seen you at Queen Consolidated a few times before that. Walking in the halls here or there, and we shared an elevator one time. I was intrigued by you. You were this… beautiful girl in a place that I had only come to associate with annoyance and grief over not taking my ‘rightful place’ in the company. All I had were small glances, but you completely brightened up my visits and I had no idea who you were. After the moment in the cafe, I knew I needed to find out.”

 

She can feel the blood rushing in her ears as she stares back at him, taking in his words. This… this was nothing that she had expected. If she hadn’t spent the last six weeks getting to know Oliver, she might not have believed him. Afterall, she was nothing special - just an Intern at QC. How could he have been  _ that _ interested in her? But now… after knowing him,  _ hell,  _ all it had taken her was  _ seeing _ him once to be completely thrown - she gets it.

 

“I haven’t totally freaked you out, have I?” he starts quickly, rushing to explain himself, “I wasn’t like, stalking you or anything, Felicity, I -”

 

“Oliver, shut up,” she interrupts, reaching forward to kiss him. The minute their lips touch a fever washes over her, her body itching to get closer into him. But after a minute, she lets the kiss die down, knowing they need to finish the conversation before rushing into well,  _ that. _ She knows her next words might not go over well, she doesn’t really even believe them, but she needs to know more. 

 

“So… what was I to you? Then, I mean. A chase?”

 

“I’m honestly not sure how to answer that. At first, it was just this overwhelming need to figure out  _ why _ some girl had completely turned my head upside down. What was so special about you? And then we talked and it became, yeah - physical, which was - no,  _ is - _ amazing. But… getting to know you, Felicity,” he breathes, his eyes dark with conviction, “It’s been everything. I just need you to stop running.”

 

Felicity breathes, her insides feeling like jell-o. 

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

He smiles shyly. “Just… say you feel the same. Stay here, with me. Don’t run. Not again.”

 

The air surrounding them feels heavy, their words filling the room with an invisible weight. She knows already, that she feels the same. Had already admitted this to herself earlier. 

 

“I don’t know…,” Felicity draws out, her voice tinged with humor, “Can I get back to you on that?”

 

He growls, turning her over in his arms so she lies underneath him. Laughter spills out of her as he attacks, lips biting and sucking at her neck and up her jaw. He moves quickly, reaching every part of her face in a thirty second time frame, never letting up. 

 

“Stop! Oli - Oliver, stop!” she wheezes out, her hands gripping at his sides.

 

Pulling back, he gives her a questioning look. 

 

“Tell me, Felicity,” he demands, a happy glint in his eyes. He’s already expecting the answer to tip the scales in his favor.

 

“Okay, okay,” she laughs, reaching a hand up to rest on his cheek, “Oliver, I know I’ve been, well - difficult. But I was just trying to protect myself and my career. I know now that it was a useless exercise in futility. You’ve completely turned my world upside down. I feel the same. I have feelings for you, Oliver.”

 

The answering smile Felicity receives is worth every ounce of pain and misunderstanding they’ve encountered. 

 

They know it won’t be easy, but they’ll find a way.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Felicity decides it’s time to get moving. After Oliver had hesitantly informed her that he had brought her to the mansion last night, she had a brief moment of uncontainable panic. She wasn’t mad at him - neither of them had particularly been in the right state of mind last night, but the last thing she needed to do was get caught in Robert Queen’s house the day after he had offered her a job. 

 

Luckily it was still very early and she thinks she can make a clean getaway. She hopes, anyways.

 

As she gathers her clothes that had been haphazardly thrown across the room, Oliver shrugs on a shirt and sweats, grudgingly agreeing to drive her home despite his own hangover. He protests, but the persistent smile tugging at the corner of his mouth tells her he truly doesn’t mind. Neither of them particularly want to separate after the progress they’ve made, but the moment necessitates it, so they cave.

 

While they dress, he discusses getting together later.  _ For dinner. _ He wanted to do things the ‘right way’, he had professed. She didn’t think there was _ anything  _ wrong with the way they had been doing things, but it was cute that he wanted to try so much, so she’d go along with it. Not that it was much of a hardship. 

 

With a soft kiss of the lips and a squeeze of hands, they leave the quiet sanctuary of Oliver’s room. He takes the lead, pulling her along by the grasp of their hands. The halls are still dim, but Felicity is able to take in her surroundings. 

 

His home is really quite beautiful, she thinks. Of course, it’s a mansion, so she isn’t sure why it was ever up for debate. But the mix of classic sophistication along with family portraits here and there create a homey feel despite the grandeur of the structure. 

 

They’re at the bottom of the spiral staircase, about to turn the corner when a voice rings out from the sitting room. 

 

“Oliver? Is that you?”

 

“Fuck,” Oliver swears, causing Felicity’s stomach to drop heavily. 

 

She should’ve known they wouldn’t make it out of here without running into some sort of trouble. 

 

The word ‘inevitable’ floats through her mind in an echo of thoughts from the month prior.

He looks back at her, an apologetic frown on his face. “I’m sorry, Felicity.”

 

“It’s okay,” she says, not quite sure she believes it, but needing to find her own reassurances, “What were we going to do? Never tell them we were dating? Get married in secrecy and live our lives separately? I mean, not that we’re going to get married any time soon, or ever, but  _ please _ , feel free to stop me at any time.”

 

Oliver smiles, squeezing her hand and pulling her towards the sitting room.

 

Her reassurances are no match for the reality of facing Robert Queen in his living room at 7am, before the rest of the world has woken up. Robert’s eyes flicker with acknowledgement.

 

“Good morning Oliver… Miss. Smoak.”

 

She smiles in response, fighting the urge to vomit violently onto the beautiful shag carpeting of the Queen Mansion. That certainly would not win her any points.

 

Oliver’s free hand slides into his pants pocket as he fidgets beside her, preparing to speak to her defense. “Look dad, I know this is probably a surprise. It also probably doesn’t look great, but I hope that Felicity and I seeing each other will not affect your view of her professional capabilities. Because she is more than capable. She’s amazing.”

 

Robert nods, saying nothing in response as he quietly measures them. Felicity isn’t sure if she would prefer yelling in comparison but the current situation really isn’t doing wonders for her psyche at the moment either.

 

“Mr. Queen, I’m  _ really  _ very sorry. This is horribly inappropriate, especially considering you just offered me a job  _ yesterday _ , and wow - that really does not sound good being spoken out loud - but I assure you that my feelings for Oliver will not interfere with my ability to my job whatsoever.”

 

“And just what are your intentions with my son, Ms. Smoak?”

 

Felicity’s mouth drops open, floundering.

 

“I - what?” is all she manages. 

 

“Dad, come on,” Oliver protests.

 

“I think she can speak for herself, Oliver. She’s a bright young woman,” Robert adds.

 

She flushes with pride before realizing both Queen men are now looking expectantly at her.  _ Oh. _

 

“Um, Mr. Queen, sir, I don’t…” she flounders. Shaking her head, she steels herself, knowing she needs to be a picture of composure right now. Taking a deep breath, she begins again, “Mr. Queen. I don’t have ulterior motives with your son or in any capacity related to Queen Consolidated. In fact, I tried relentlessly to shake Oliver from his advances in the beginning for this very reason. But I couldn’t deny what was between us, and I no longer want to. I hope that we can work around this, I really enjoy working for your company.”

 

Oliver’s hand falls on her lower back, anchoring her. A show of mutual strength.

 

“What exactly is ‘between’ the two of you?” Robert questions.

 

“Well -,” Felicity opens her mouth to respond, but Oliver has beaten her to the punch.

 

“I’m falling in love with her,” he says.

 

Her head swivels to the side, her mouth open in surprise and a swelling happiness that even the tension in the room cannot contain.

 

“Oliver,” she gasps, “What… are you sure? It’s only been a month.”

 

He laughs, shaking his head. “Felicity, when you know - you know. I wasn’t going to say anything right now. You know I wanted to take you out on dates and do this thing right. But...” he trails off.

 

“Last night… I thought I was dreaming when I heard you,” is all she manages.

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Oliver says fervently.

 

She isn’t sure what to do here. She knows what she  _ wants _ to do. She wants to pull Oliver to her and kiss the ever living daylights out of him. But the moment isn’t right and she, for all of her inclinations for speaking too much, can’t find the right words to respond. Is she falling for him as well? She knows what she feels for him is beyond anything she’s felt before. But in love? 

 

“I’m proud of you, son,” Robert interjects.

 

Both of their heads turn quickly to the man. Normally stoic, he sits now with a wry smile on his face and a sheen look of pride. Neither of them speak, still too stunned by his words and trying to understand what exactly was happening here. 

 

“Did you think I wasn’t aware of what was going on between the two of you?” he adds. 

 

Oliver’s eye raises, and he looks to Felicity for answers. Answers she does not have. She shrugs uselessly back at him.

 

Robert laughs. “Oliver, it was like pulling teeth trying to get you to come to Queen Consolidated. I’ve been trying for months, a year, even, to get you involved and experienced in the business. And then all of a sudden you begin stopping by multiple times a week? I wasn’t born yesterday, son.”

 

Oliver laughs unsteadily, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I guess I wasn’t too subtle, huh?” he says.

 

Robert adds, “Well, I had my own suspicions at first. And then I found you on the elevator, with Ms. Smoak. You’re not a very good liar, you never have been.”

 

He groans, running a hand over his face before laughing. “So, you’re okay with this?”

 

Felicity awaits his answer, her breath caught in her throat. After everything… it seems to be going their way. Somehow, someway… but she can’t believe it.

 

“Son, I’m not a tyrant,” he chuckles, “I’m proud of you, you’re growing up. I’ve been able to see the difference ever since you got back from college. But now… I know you’re not jumping at the bits to join the family business, but still - I have hopes. I’m not going to pressure you anymore, I know it doesn’t do me much good. But this commitment, it’s a good step in who you’re becoming as man. And Ms. Smoak has a  _ very _ bright future in front of her. I would be remiss to let her get away. No… I think this will work in our favor.”

 

Robert Queen was not only pardoning them, but giving them his  _ blessing? _

 

Felicity thought she was going to faint. Okay, it was a bit of an exaggeration. But after all of the events of the morning, Oliver’s love declaration and the ever persistent headache that was coming back to her with a vengeance, she was ready for a shower and a large cup of coffee in the silence of her apartment. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Queen. I, again, am very appreciative of the opportunity,” Felicity says.

 

He nods, getting up from his place in the chair, coffee cup in hand. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around often, Felicity,” he says, nodding to Oliver before walking out of the room and leaving them alone in the space.

 

“So… I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ ,” she laughs, turning to Oliver. 

 

He smirks, grabbing her hands in his and pulling her to him in a hug. Holding her close, he whispers, “I knew it would all work out.”

 

Her head shakes into his shoulder, rolling her eyes at the smug assurance in his voice. He might be growing up, but he’d never change.

 

“Oliver,” she breathes, her voice muffled by his clothed shoulder.

 

“Yeah?” he answers.

 

She smiles into his shoulder, “I think I’m falling for you, too.”

 

He laughs, pulling away slowly to kiss her softly. After a beat, his head burrows into her neck, pressing a soft kiss on her pulse before his lips skim up to her ear, tugging on her lobe. 

 

“I knew that, too.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's only been about a year and a half but I finally wrote an epilogue for this story. Thank you to everyone who has continued to leave me notes on this story, I can't begin to say how much I've always appreciated it, even during my fandom-break over the last year.
> 
> I have an idea for a new multi-chapter fic, but with my track record and long length of time without having been writing, I knew I needed to try to break into something slowly. 
> 
> There will most likely be one more epilogue to this story, from Oliver's perspective.
> 
> It's been over a year since I've written anything so I know I am rusty as all hell. Hopefully it's not too bad and everyone enjoys it. Thank you again! /~kelly

**1 Year Later**

  
  
  


Felicity’s neck popped under the pressure of her fingers, massaging out an especially uncomfortable kink that just would not seem to give. Sighing, she caught sight of the headline ticker running across the news and quickly picked up the remote to increase the volume. 

 

_ You can’t deny the turnaround by Oliver Queen over the past year. For all the partying and publicity stunts of his past, he’s been integral to Queen Consolidated’s efforts to remain at the forefront of the industry, and now… marriage? What will the Queen family scion accomplish next? _

 

She smiled softly, clicking the television off. 

 

It was true. 

 

Oliver had  _ proposed _ this past weekend. The past year had been full of amazing moments as they navigated their new life, one they shared  _ together _ without any of the pretenses of “just having fun”. That being said - Felicity had still been stunned when Oliver had gotten down on one knee in the cafe of Queen Consolidated and passionately had told her he never wanted to spend another day without her knowing how fully he loved her. 

 

_ (There were some other words in there too, but thinking about them had the tendency to make Felicity start crying again and, hello, make-up on at work.) _

 

Just thinking about him now had her heart swelling full, and as she grabbed for her phone to tell him just that, she saw she already had messages waiting for her. 

 

_ 3:21pm _

_ Hi, fiance. _

_ -OQ _

 

That one word had Felicity’s heart racing.

 

_ 3:23pm _

_ Will you be my date to the annual Queen Consolidated press fundraiser this weekend? xo _

_ -OQ _

 

Those fourteen words had Felicity audibly groaning. 

 

_ 3:35pm _

_ Ugh - really? I thought you hated those things, Oliver. You know I hate those things. _

_ -FS _

 

_ 3:36pm _

_ I do. I really do. But I have to make an appearance and it’ll be much more bearable with you by my side.  _

_ -OQ _

 

_ 3:37pm _

_ Can’t we just stay home, drink a couple of glasses of wine… maybe make out? _

_ -FS _

 

_ 3:38pm _

_ I love every time you call our place “home”. Even when you’re not playing fair. _

_ -OQ _

 

_ 3:39pm _

_ But no, I have to go. I left a present waiting for you with your EA that might provide some encouragement on your attendance. _

_ -OQ _

 

_ 3:40pm _

_ WHAT DID YOU DO??? _

_ -FS _

 

_ 3:45pm _

_ OLIVER!!!! _

_ …. Okay, fine. I’ll come. _

_ -FS _

 

* * *

 

 

What Oliver had done, was buy her a ridiculously gorgeous,  _ horribly _ expensive, couture gown that fit her like a dream, and made her feel like she was in one, too.

 

But that wasn’t all he had done. Oh, no.

 

Oliver had also purchased a pair of expensive lingerie for her to wear underneath said dress.

 

But it wasn’t just any average piece of lingerie.

 

Oliver had purchased her  _ vibrating _ underwear. As if going to press fundraisers weren’t torture enough….. Okay - Felicity may have been posturing a little too much. 

 

Secretly, she’d admit, she was kind of excited.

 

While their relationship had evolved into something incredible and meaningful, the early days of sneaking around and finding new and exciting places to well, do  _ it _ had come to an end a few months back when they had finally gone fully public. And that was fine - totally, completely, one hundred percent-fine. 

 

But the idea of sneaking around at an incredibly public event after just getting engaged to the love of her life was an unbearable turn-on.

 

Now the fundraiser was only a few short hours away and Felicity was so distracted by the events to come that she had not gotten a single piece of work done all day.

 

_ 1:01pm _

_ Are you wearing them yet? I’m almost home from the gym. _

_ -OQ _

 

_ 1:03pm _

_ Are you texting and driving Oliver Queen? You know how I feel about that. _

_ -FS _

 

_ 1:05pm _

_ I know when you’re trying to change the subject, Felicity. Tell me. _

_ -OQ _

 

Biting her lip, Felicity pondered her next move. It wasn’t like her to be especially frivolous with technology and nudity, but she was so worked up over their evening plans, she decided to tease him just as much as he’d teased her. 

 

_ 1:06pm _

_ I’m not wearing anything yet. _

_ [picture attachment] _

_ -FS _

 

_ 1:07pm _

_ Fuck, Felicity. I thought the point was for me to not crash my car right now. _

_ -OQ _

 

_ 1:08pm _

_ You have my full permission to speed right now, Oliver. _

_ -FS _

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Felicity found herself stuck in conversation with one of QC’s accountants, Stan Huxley. He was a nice man, but his conversational skills - or lack thereof - truly left something to be desired and Felicity found herself searching the room for Oliver. Anything to help her escape this conversation.

 

She could feel herself begin to heat up as her mind drifted to thoughts of earlier this afternoon.

 

Felicity had been on Oliver the minute he had stepped in the door, and the sentiment had been returned wholeheartedly. She almost blushed when she remembered what they had done to one of Moira’s vases that had been gifted to them just last weekend as an engagement gift. 

 

Suffice to say, rediscovering their adventurous habits was certainly high on Felicity’s list of things to do. Repeatedly.

 

Her phone chimed with an incoming text and Felicity’s core tightened looking down on the words glaring up at her from the screen. 

 

_ 6:32pm _

_ Are you ready? _

_ -OQ _

 

_ Oh god, oh god _ , Felicity thought. She  _ was _ ready, but she also  _ so  _ wasn’t.

 

The underwear Oliver had helped her slip into after their very long shower together earlier that day had come with a little remote control, giving Oliver all of the power over her tonight.

 

Just the thought of giving up that control had her simultaneously dripping with need but also terrified beyond belief. There were  _ so _ many people she worked with at this event, and Oliver’s parents.  _ God, god god, what had she been thinking. This was crazy, absolutely, certifiably crazy- _

 

Before she could panic anymore, a faint buzz hit her ears and she felt steady vibrations begin to hit her in her most sensitive area. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how completely  _ not  _ ready she was. 

 

Realizing Stan was still droning on in front of her, she bid him a hasty goodbye and walked as quickly as she could to an unused, quiet room in the back of the reception hall, pulling her phone out as she did.

 

_ 6:36pm _

_ I never said I was ready, oh my god Oliver. I don’t know if I can do this. _

_ -FS _

 

The vibrations stopped almost immediately as her phone beeped simultaneously.

 

_ 6:37pm _

_ Hold on. I’m coming to you. _

_ -OQ _

 

Only moments later, the door swung open and a somewhat disheveled Oliver filled the room, coming to her side instantly. 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he asked.

 

Tears pricked her eyes, his presence bringing relief to her anxiety almost immediately. And all she felt was a bit silly now.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Felicity brought her hands to her face, her words coming out slightly jumbled, “I feel so stupid now. I just started thinking about how many of these people need to see me in a professional light or in a familial light, and when the, erm - vibrations, started, I just panicked. I’m sorry for ruining this.”

 

Oliver’s hands cupped her face, a slight smile on his face confusing her.

 

“Felicity, you didn’t ruin anything. I was just trying to treat you to some fun this weekend. I know with work and the engagement on your mind you’ve been feeling stressed out. I never meant to…,” he sighed, trailing off. “I never meant to put you in an uncomfortable situation, and for that I’m sorry. But I’m not upset with you. Not in a million years. I’m sorry, baby.”

 

She sighed, tension bleeding out of her almost immediately. Her head fell to Oliver’s chest, her arms winding around him and bringing him in tightly to press against her body. 

 

“I love you so much. I want you to know that I really was looking forward to this,” she spoke in his ear. “It’s been so long since we…,” she stopped herself, not wanting to go down this path.

 

But it was too late, and Oliver was already pulling back to meet her eyes, hands entangling hers. “Since we’ve what?”

 

Biting her lip, she played with his fingers still wrapped in her own, answering, “You know… since we’ve been adventurous. Like when things first started.”

 

Oliver was silent, staring at her with an unreadable glance in his eyes and she worried she might have said something to offend him.  _ God, could she be ruining this day any more? This is why she hated press fundraisers. _

 

“Felicity, why didn’t you say something? Has our sex life been… unsatisfying to you?” The words coming out of Oliver’s mouth looked like they were strangling him, and she rushed to stop any of those type of thoughts because they could  _ not _ be more wrong.

 

“No! No, Oliver. Absolutely, unequivocally, no.” His shoulders relaxed, and it gave her some of the motivation she needed to keep going. “You satisfy me more than I can put into words. I love everything that we do together. It’s just… when I found the underwear and your note, I realized how long it had been since we had done anything outside of the norm and I realized how much I missed that. Not the whole, this-is-never-going-to-workout feeling, but the can’t-get-enough-have-to-have-you-here thing? A little bit.”

 

When she finally finished rambling and looked up in Oliver’s eyes, she found them dark and dangerous. “Felicity…”

 

Her breath hitched because Felicity knew that tone of voice. She knew each and everyone one of them, from the ones that meant he was frustrated with her, to the ones that meant he adored her beyond the world. That tone of voice, that meant…

 

“Turn around.”

 

She had barely complied when the underwear turned back on, and in the privacy of this dark, small room she had found herself in, she found she was able to relax and more importantly,  _ give in. _

 

Oliver’s hands were rough at her back, pulling at the zipper on the back of her gown, pushing it down and then pushing the dress off her completely, falling at her feet. His hands immediately then finding purchase at the clasp of her bra and pulling it off her with an ease she still couldn’t believe. 

 

“Did I mention how completely breathtaking you looked in this dress tonight?” His breath washed over her, questioning.

 

“No,” she gasped. 

 

His teeth bit down gently at the side of her neck, pulling another groan from her lips as he whispered, “You mesmerize me, Felicity.”

 

Whipping around, her own arms wound around his neck as she pulled him in, her lips already anticipating the taste of his own, desperate for the feeling she knew and loved so much. 

 

But Oliver’s own hands were gripping hers before she could even attempt to pull him into her, and his voice was unbelievably low when he said, “No. I’m in control tonight, Felicity. Can you give me that?”

 

Her heart thumped, her body tightening and growing wet as she moaned and simply said, “Yes.”

 

With that one word, she found her hands clasped together beneath just one of his own, securing them together and ensuring she would be unable to reach out.

 

One look at Oliver told her everything she needed to know. He was aroused just as much as she was, and she could only imagine that the sight of his pupils blown wide matched her own. He looked out of control. 

 

And Felicity loved it. 

 

His lips smashed to hers only a second later, taking hers in a rough and wild dance that she would never get tired of. His teeth nipped at her lower lip, encouraging her to open for him and she did just that, allowing herself to be open for the taking.

 

_ God, she loved this man. _

 

Oliver’s lips left hers, ignoring her squeak of protest and moving down her body in a slow, meticulous exploration of love. They started at the lobe of her ear, and progressed down the side of her neck, paying special attention to that spot at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder, one she knew he loved. 

 

They continued down the valley between her breasts, lasting only seconds at his slow exploration before he remembered his urgent need for her, and taking one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping at the quickly hardening peak. 

 

A rough moan left her lips, her hands starting to twitch in their confines of his, wanting desperately to move and touch and return the favor of his mouth. But Oliver wasn’t budging, and they tightened around hers before he ripped his mouth away from her chest, letting go of her hands temporarily. 

 

Her own immediately went to move, but she was stopped by the dark look in his eyes, one that promised relief if she just stayed still.  _ Not one of my fortes, Oliver. _

 

He quickly shucked his pants and boxer briefs off in an impressively fast speed, before pulling her hips into his and taking her lips with his once again. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I should prolong this but I can’t, Felicity. I need you too much.”

 

“Do it,” she gasped, “Please, Oliver, fuck I can’t-”

 

Her words caught of as his hands grasped her hips tightly, pulling her into him and sliding in with an ease that caught her off guard. 

 

Expletives dropped from both of their mouths simultaneously, and when Felicity reached for his neck this time, he couldn’t even think of denying her. 

 

They met again in the middle, lips sliding across each other as Oliver’s hips pistoled into hers with a speed that caused a burning pain that felt so, so good. 

 

Words were lost in a jumble of moans and grunts as they took the pleasure from each other that they both so desperately needed, craved. And even Felicity, who never had a hard time finding words, was lost in the moment.

 

* * *

 

When Monday afternoon came, Felicity desperately needed coffee and food with a surprising voracity. After the events at the fundraiser, she and Oliver had spent the entire weekend in bed, their passion reignited by the memories of how far they had come, but also the future that lay ahead of them.

 

She wouldn’t take back a single, amazing second of their time this past weekend, but it had left her absolutely exhausted. So, coffee was a necessity.

 

Standing up and preparing to head down to the cafeteria to grab some blessed juice of the gods, her phone pinged with an incoming message. 

 

_ 12:10pm _

_ Meet me in conference room F on the 12th floor in 5 minutes.  _

_ -OQ _

 

Felicity smiled so widely she thought her face might break.

 

She supposed coffee could wait a little while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think... reviews and kudos serve the soul :) 
> 
> Twitter: /queenollies  
> Tumblr: /queenmerlyn


End file.
